


Je cherche mon chemin

by alixette



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Italy, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixette/pseuds/alixette
Summary: Belle est une jeune bibliothécaire, née et élevée dans son village de province dans l'Italie du Nord, Little Town. Bien qu'elle soit reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle a, elle ne peut pas se débarasser du sentiment qu'elle pourrait vivre une autre vie.Elsa s'est récemment installée avec Mérida, sa copine, cherchant enfin à s'installer après une vie à bouger de ville en ville. Mais, trouvant sa copine dans leur lit avec une autre femme, elle décide de partir rejoindre son ancienne amie, Mégara, à Little Town.Quand les deux femmes se rencontrent, c'est cordialement, sans accroche. Aucune des deux n'y pensent à deux fois. Mais pourrait-il se former quelque chose de plus, surtout avec les secrets d'Elsa ?
Relationships: Belle/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. Celui avec un verre d'eau

Cette journée aurait pu commencer comme une bonne journée, si la première sensation que Belle avait ressentie n'avait pas été un verre d'eau renversé au visage. Instantanément réveillée, Belle se dressa, comme possédée.

« Allez, on se réveille, princesse ! », chanta la responsable de l'eau qui coulait maintenant sur ses draps.  
« Que… Quoi… », bredouilla Belle.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle conscient de ses sens, la chambre bleue, éclairée de la lumière du soleil, apparût peu à peu dans sa vision. Puis, se tournant vers la coupable, Belle reconnût la coiffure abondante, l'habit toujours en teintes de violet, et l'expression qui semblait toujours moqueuse de sa colocataire, Mégara. Elle tenta de lui lancer un regard noir, tentative rendue complexe par le peu de contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses muscles, ainsi que par la lumière qui l'aveuglait beaucoup trop pour laisser ses yeux ouverts plus d'une demi-seconde. Elle les ferma finalement, les soulageant le temps de s'étirer les bras. 

« Bordel, Meg', qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »  
« Au hasard, je me réveille, il est presque 10 h, je vois que tu t'es pas réveillée et t'es censée faire l'ouverture à 8 h et demi ? » 

Belle se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas à son habitude de ne pas mettre de réveil quand elle travaillait le lendemain. Elle essaya de se souvenir de la raison de cet oubli, dont elle avait visiblement oublié de parler à Mégara, avant de finalement s'en souvenir. Elle se frotta les yeux. 

« Bordel, si t'étais pour ça t'aurais juste pu me secouer, connasse, surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est Bianca qui fait l'ouverture et que j'ai mis un réveil à 11 h » 

Mégara se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire, en cachant à la dernière minute sa bouche, formant déjà un sourire en coin, avec sa paume. 

« Ah bah au moins, t'aura le temps de lire aujourd'hui, c'est clairement ça qui te manque ! » 

_Ouais, c'est ça, excuse-toi_ , pensa Belle. Elle prit la décision de ne pas verbaliser cette pensée, et de plutôt l'exprimer avec un haussement de sourcil. Elle s'étira une dernière fois, avant de sortir du lit, faisant reculer Mégara au passage. Elle enfila ses pantoufles, mit ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur sa table de chevet, et jeta un coup d'œil alternativement à la tache d'eau sur ses draps et son oreiller, et à Mégara, toujours debout, avec sa posture relâchée de toujours, une main sur la hanche et l'autre pendant le long de son corps. 

« Non mais sérieusement meuf, tu sais qu'il y avait d'autres solutions pour me réveiller, quoi » 

Mégara pouffa. 

« Évidemment que je le sais, mais je peux te dire que ça valait le coup »  
« Bon, sors de là maintenant, je vais me changer. À moins que tu veuilles voir ça ? »  
« T'aimerais ça, hein ? » 

Le coup d'oreiller que Mégara prit, contrebalancé par l'expression amusée de Belle, lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Elle laissa échapper un dernier petit rire, et sortit de la chambre, avec sa démarque déhanchée caractéristique. 

Belle souffla. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, afin d'aérer un peu, et en profita pour respirer à grands poumons l'air extérieur. Cette habitude, observée sans faille chaque matin, lui permettait de se réveiller de bonne humeur, ou plutôt, dans ce cas précis, de la meilleure humeur humainement concevable. Voir la vie de la petite ville, toujours vivante et pourtant calme, la rassurait et la calmait, la préparant pour une bonne journée, malgré son début hasardeux. 

Elle se mit à rêver devant les petites maisons toutes identiques, typiques de la province d'Udine, les couleurs de la végétation, et surtout le canal qui passait à quelques rues de chez elle, et qu'elle pouvait apercevoir chaque matin du haut de son premier étage, la vue étant assez dégagée. L'odeur des fleurs à sa jardinière ne faisait qu'ajouter au charme du tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Vraiment, Little Town était un endroit qui devrait être parfait : Calme et bucolique, assez peu peuplée pour ne pas avoir à gérer un flux constant de bruits et d'interactions sociales. Certes, elle y connaissait tous ceux de son âge, car ils avaient presque tous été à l'unique école des environs, et que les rares à être venus habiter ici plus tard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Certes, elle avait toujours l'impression de louper quelque chose, de devoir vivre plus, du haut de ses 24 ans. Mais, Little Town était parfaite, sur le papier en tout cas. 

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle ouvrit son armoire, situé à la tête de son lit, et observa de loin ses vêtements. Après un petit temps de réflexion, elle choisit un ensemble classique : Chemise blanche, manches retroussées, avec une veste d'un bleu tirant légèrement sur le vert, assorti à un pantalon taille haute en toile, d'un vert olive foncé. Elle prit un chouchou bleu, formant avec ses cheveux une queue-de-cheval basse. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit alors l'escalier, la menant ainsi au salon. 

Le salon, servant aussi de salle à manger et de cuisine, était baigné par la lumière du soleil, qui faisait ressortir magnifiquement les couleurs des meubles en bois vernis. Bien qu'il y eût théoriquement une table à manger, la plupart des repas se faisaient sur l'îlot qui lui faisait face, au milieu de la partie cuisine. 

« Alors, c'est bon, princesse, réveillée ? », demanda la voix de Mégara, un verre d'eau à la main, qui inspira à Belle un mouvement de recul.  
« Attention, tu m'as eu une fois, tu m'auras pas deux ». 

Mégara ricana. 

« Ça va, on peut même plus s'amuser ici »  
« Cindy, elle en est où ? »  
« Tu crois quoi, elle dort encore, évidemment »  
« Pas d'eau pour elle ce matin ? », dit Belle, avec un petit rictus moqueur.  
« Je me sens magnanime », dit Mégara, portant la main au cœur.  
« C'est ça ! », dit Belle, ne cachant même plus son petit rire complice.  
« Alors, princesse, pour ton petit déj', je t'ai déjà préparé ton pain perdu et je t'ai même servi une tasse de thé », dit Mégara, en envoyant l'assiette qui était devant elle à travers l'îlot, qui atterrit pile devant Belle, puis la tasse, qui atterrit miraculeusement non pas sur le sol, mais juste à côté de l'assiette.  
« Tu sais, tu pourrais vraiment être la coloc parfaite si tu ne venais pas de me réveiller à coup de verre d'eau », dit Belle en s'asseyant.  
« Tu vas vraiment jamais laisser tomber ça, hein ? » lança Mégara  
« Ça s'est littéralement passé y a quinze minutes ! » se défendit Belle.  
« Et tant de choses se sont passées durant ce quart d'heure ! » 

Belle leva les yeux au ciel et décida de manger son petit déjeuner tant qu'il était chaud. Le pain perdu était parfait, de la cuisson à la texture, en passant par la température. En face d'elle, Mégara s'était déjà rabattue sur son téléphone, voûtée, sa tête presque contre l'îlot. 

« Alors, princesse, du coup tu commences à la bibliothèque à quelle heure ? »  
« Bianca a un repas avec sa belle-mère vers 13 h, donc on s'est mises d'accord que je pouvais prendre la relève à 12 h. En échange de l'ouverture, je couvre cet après-midi en plus. » Mégara se mit à éclater de rire.  
« C'est drôle ? » demanda Belle, se redressant sur sa chaise.  
« J'ai juste vu un truc drôle », dit Mégara, se relevant de son téléphone.  
« Ah oui, la concentration et l'écoute… Deux des plus grandes qualités d'une barmaid… », dit Belle, rassuré de l'absence de moquerie de la part de Mégara.  
« Eh ! » 

Belle sourit devant l'air faussement offensé de Mégara, puis regarda l'horloge, situé devant elle, au-dessus d'un plan de travail. 

« Bon, pas que ça m'ennuie, mais je vais monter lire un peu avant de devoir partir »  
« Amuse-toi bien, princesse ! » 

Mégara s'étant remise sur son téléphone, cette fois-ci en se tenant la joue avec son poing droit, elle prit sa tasse et son assiette, se dirigea vers l'évier pour les laver, et les poser sur l'égouttoir. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, et pris le livre posé sur sa table de chevet, de son autrice préférée, Laurel Lake. Essayant de se poser sur son lit, elle abandonna rapidement l'idée, sentant sur l'oreiller et les draps l'humidité encore bien présente du verre d'eau que Mégara avait renversé. _Non mais sérieusement_ , pensa-t-elle exaspérée devant les méthodes de sa colocataire. Elle décida finalement de s'installer sur son siège de bureau, et plongea dans le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. 

Une histoire fantastique, l'histoire de deux anciennes meilleures amies, séparées par leurs cercles et intérêts au lycée, qui se retrouvent par hasard, l'une revenant dans le village que l'autre n'avait jamais quitté, et devenant la nouvelle institutrice de la petite sœur de l'autre. Elle était happée par les développements rapides, les révélations, la tension entre les personnages, et par la précision avec laquelle l'autrice touchait ses propres sentiments. Devant faire une pause de quelques secondes presque à chaque page, se posait la question qui revenait régulièrement dans son esprit. _Pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose de plus ?_

Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre-bracelet posée sur son bureau, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant de devoir partir. Elle ajusta le marque-page, mis la montre à son poignet, et se leva, afin de prendre son sac en bandoulière, enfilé au dossier de sa chaise de bureau, et de se le mettre à l'épaule. Elle redescendit d'un pas trottant, prit la salade dans le frigo, qu'elle avait préparée hier pour manger à midi, ses clés dans le bol où était leur place, ses chaussures et sortit de la maison, non sans dire au revoir à Mégara. Elle descendit les escaliers de devant chez elle, toujours d'une démarche enthousiaste. 

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois profondément, prenant bien soin de respirer chaque odeur de son environnement, celle des fleurs qu'elle avait soigneusement disposées sur des jardinières à l'entrée de leur maison, celle de l'air frais, ou celle du pain chaud de la boulangerie d'en face. En continuant dans la rue, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation du pavé sous ses pieds. Elle les rouvrit pour traverser la rue et prendre un virage, voyant au passage le café que Tiana, une ancienne camarade, avait à peine ouvert l'année précédente, et dont sortait une délicieuse odeur de café, accompagné du smooth jazz ambiant que Tiana aimait à passer. 

Filant à travers les rues plus ou moins grandes, prenant à elle toutes les sensations du village qu'elle pouvait prendre, elle arriva finalement devant la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Elle saisit la poignée lisse de la porte, et la poussa le plus discrètement possible. La fermant tout aussi doucement, elle se délecta de la vision des longues étagères en rang, des tables en bois sur lesquelles travaillaient silencieusement quelques étudiants, et de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au deuxième étage. Le son de l'horloge, à peine dérangé par les quelques bruits de pages étant tournées, ne faisait qu'ajouter à la sensation générale de l'endroit. 

Elle se dirigea vers le grand bureau en face de l'entrée, derrière lequel se trouvait Bianca. Ses cheveux noirs, arrivant juste au-dessus de ses épaules, étaient tirés en arrière par un bandeau rouge, complimentant son haut d'un bleu profond. Ses yeux, à moitié fermés, étaient mis en valeur par un trait simple de crayon à chaque œil, ce qui, combiné avec son rouge à lèvres d'un rouge intense, établissait un contraste sûr avec sa peau d'une pâleur extrême. Elle était concentrée sur son crayon à papier, qu'elle faisait frapper sur le bureau avec la régularité d'un métronome, faisant attention à ne bien que le faire tomber sur la gomme, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. 

« Alors, passionnant comme toujours ? » chuchota Belle à Bianca, une fois arrivée au bureau, ce qui fit sursauter sa collègue.  
« Ah, c'est toi », répondit-elle, une fois remise de ses émotions, « ben c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que c'est encore pire le matin »  
« C'est toi qui as proposé de le prendre hein, je t'ai pas forcée »  
« Oui, je sais… » Belle se leva de sa chaise, prenant son sac, qu'elle mit à son épaule, avant d'aller de l'autre côté du bureau. « Merci encore d'avoir accepté d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas pu repousser le repas avec Elle, cette fois… Une vraie sorcière. »  
« Y a pas de problème, au moins j'ai pu dormir plus longtemps. Enfin je veux dire, j'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps si Meg ne m'avait pas renversé un verre d'eau. Enfin je veux dire, je l'aime beaucoup, mais disons que j'ai pas accepté de vivre avec elle et Cindy pour me faire renverser des verres d'eau dessus. Enfin je veux dire, c'est quand même pas une façon acceptable de– » Belle s'interrompit, reconnaissant à la tête de Bianca qu'elle s'était encore lancée dans un monologue sans fin, et que sa collègue n'osait pas lui dire. « Enfin, désolée, je sais qu'il faut que tu y ailles. »  
« T'inquiète, ma Belle, je te connais » dit Bianca en souriant. « J'y vais, on se voit demain à l'heure habituelle de toute façon ». Elle fit la bise à Belle, et partit en se retournant pour lui faire un signe de la main.  


Belle fit le tour du bureau, et se laissa tomber sur le siège. Elle souffla un coup, et regarda autour d'elle, voir si peut-être il y avait quelque chose à faire. Ne voyant rien, elle croisa les jambes, se posa sa tête entre ses mains. Continuant à chercher, elle aperçut le crayon à papier avec lequel Bianca jouait plus tôt. Elle l'attrapa, et se mit à faire rebondir la gomme sur la table, d'un rythme régulier. 

_Ouais, passionnant…_

* * *

Elsa venait de finir de mettre son dernier carton à l'arrière de son van. Elle n'avait jamais été matérialiste, l'entièreté de ses possessions avec lesquelles elle vivait tenant dans 4 cartons et son sac à dos. Elle se retourna, regardant une dernière fois l'immeuble derrière elle. Le gris terne, contrasté uniquement par le rouge de la porte d'entrée et le bleu du ciel reflété dans les fenêtres, la rendait bizarrement mélancolique. Elle avait pourtant passé l'année précédente à maudire la monotonie de ces couleurs, le flux constant d'informations des panneaux publicitaires, l'odeur de la pollution, et le bruit de la circulation. Cette agression constante des sens, maintenant, semblait comme quelque chose qui lui manquerait. 

Elle monta dans le siège conducteur, attacha sa ceinture, et mis ses mains sur le volant. Se préparer à partir, c'était quelque chose, mais réellement partir ? Elle souffla. Elle chercha ses clés dans la poche centrale de son sweat-shirt bleu céleste, et, les ayant trouvées, mit le contact. Avec quelque appréhension, elle appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur, sortant ainsi de son créneau et s'engageant dans la circulation. 

On pouvait difficilement dire que c'était une expérience rare pour Elsa : partir en van, conduire quelques heures, et s'installer quelque temps dans une nouvelle ville, avant de renouveler l'expérience. Ce qui était plus insolite pour elle, était que ce départ était motivé par la découverte du matin même, de sa copine, avec laquelle elle sortait depuis un an et demi, dans leur lit avec une autre femme. Toutes les fois où Mérida, son ex, avait réduit au rang de paranoïa chaque inquiétude qu'elle avait lui revenaient en mémoire, comme autant de grains de sel sur sa plaie. Elle sentit une énergie partir de son abdomen, traverser ses bras, mais qu'elle retint avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses mains. _C'est vraiment pas le moment_ , se dit-elle. 

Bien que la logique pour son départ ait été exposée devant elle, l'appartement était originellement celui de Mérida pour quelques années, et bien qu'elle eût l'habitude de partir sans jeter un regard en arrière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment d'injustice. Cet appartement, qui avait été le leur pendant un an, ne devait soudain plus rien vouloir dire pour elle. Il devait tout de suite n'appartenir plus qu'à Mérida, ainsi qu'à sa nouvelle conquête (si l'on pouvait dire ça, leur rapprochement durant depuis déjà quelques mois). Elle se sentait dépossédée de sa vie, de chez elle, de ses décisions. 

Elle avait décidé, cette fois-ci, de ne pas aller directement dans une autre ville, mais de prendre un peu de vacances, de faire une pause entre deux villes, impersonnelles et écrasantes, chez sa meilleure amie, Mégara. D'accord, elle arrivait à l'improviste, mais Mégara lui avait proposé de nombreuses fois de venir chez elle, et malgré le fait qu'elles ne se fussent pas vues depuis 1 an, elle était sûre que Mégara comprendrait l'urgence de la situation. 

Elle n'était pas sûre du nom du village où Mégara habitait. Little Town ? Elle commença à taper le nom sur son GPS. _Si ça existe, ça doit être ça, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu inventer ce nom_ , pensa Elsa. Elle prit l'entrée du périphérique, jusqu'à trouver la sortie indiquée par son GPS. À partir de là, le voyage consista principalement à se laisser porter par la marche calme, mais rapide, du moteur. Arrivant assez rapidement en terrain assez montagneux, caractéristique du Frioul-Vénitie Julienne, et plus généralement de l'Italie du Nord, elle vit le soleil se refléter de toute sa lumière d'après-midi dans les forêts de conifères. Plus bas, elle voyait parfois quelques plaines, d'un vert contrastant agréablement celui des fôrets plus hautes. Quelques maisons, semblant abandonnées, firent aussi de courtes apparitions, et paraissait accueillantes, pourvu quelques rénovations. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle ouvrit sa vitre, afin de profiter de la sensation du vent sur sa peau, de l'odeur de la végétation de part et d'autre. 

Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait ouvert la fenêtre, cela dit. Elle chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche de sa main gauche, gardant son autre main sur le volant et son regard sur la route. Elle l'ouvrit, mit la cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma avec son briquet, qu'elle rangea toujours dans la même poche. Elle inspira longuement, puis tint la cigarette à sa gauche, les deux doigts qui la tenaient dressés. Après avoir retenu la fumée un temps raisonnable pour elle, mais qu'un observateur moyen aurait probablement décrit comme long, elle souffla la fumée par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle remit la cigarette à sa bouche et continua à répéter son geste, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que le goût âpre du filtre ne lui indique qu'elle était finie. Elle prit son mégot dans la main droite, afin de l'abandonner dans le cendrier à côté du levier de vitesse. 

Les routes continuaient à défiler, une par une, route de montagne après route de montagne. Toujours les mêmes, et toujours le même doute dans l'esprit d'Elsa. La vie qu'elle quittait n'était pas elle. Elle, c'était changer de ville tout les 4 mois, sans jamais regarder derrière. Et pourtant, le mal-être qu'elle ressentait à ce moment ne venait pas uniquement du sentiment de dépossession. Elle avait commencé à s'y habituer, à cette vie, à commencer à envisager un avenir stable. _À quoi ça sert de penser à ça maintenant, de toute façon_ , pensa-t-elle, et elle refoula ces pensées, tentant de se concentrer pleinement sur la route. 

Elle alluma la radio. Elle se laissa porter par le flux constant d'informations, tentant de calmer ses pensées. Elle avait déjà roulé pendant 3 heures, et les changements de route à route n'étaient pas assez pour maintenir son intérêt. Heureusement, le GPS n'indiquait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. La radio n'arrivait pas à la distraire, et elle continuait à ruminer ses pensées. Ses mains se contractèrent sur le volant, et elle sentit la même énergie parcourir son corps. _Comme j'ai déjà dit, pas le moment_ , se dit-elle, en serrant les dents. Elle inspira profondément, et continua le trajet, aussi calmement que possible. 

Ces 20 dernières minutes écoulées, elle vit le panneau d'entrée de Little Town. Déjà, un sentiment de tranquillité calma ses précédentes préoccupations. Les arbres étaient plus vifs, plus agréables à l'odeur que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré pendant sa route. La marche de sa voiture se faisait plus calme, et le soleil frappant sur son toit lui procurait une chaleur certaine, mais c'était une chaleur agréable, pas étouffante. L'activité des rues en cette fin d'après-midi, ou plutôt le manque d'activité, indiquait que l'endroit portait bien son nom. _Il doit y avoir quoi, 400 habitants ?_ Elle souffla. Elle ralentit jusqu'à l'arrêt, trouvant sur le trottoir une passante. Elle fut surprise par le noir profond de ses cheveux, retenu par un bandeau rouge, allant avec son rouge à lèvres du rouge le plus vif qui lui avait été donné de voir, mais elle fut rassurée par sa jeunesse. _Dans un village comme ça, tous les jeunes doivent se connaître._

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, est-ce que vous sauriez où habite Mégara Argyris ? »  
« Oh, bonjour ! Oui bien sûr, c'est une maison un peu éloignée de la rue principale. Continuez presque jusqu'au bout de la rue, puis prenez l'avant-dernière droite que vous pourrez prendre avant le panneau de sortie du village. Continuez sur la nouvelle rue tout droit jusqu'au bout, prenez à gauche, et quand vous verrez la boulangerie, c'est en face, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper ! »  
« Merci beaucoup ! », répondit Elsa, accompagné d'un signe des deux doigts pour la saluer. 

Ce geste eut l'effet de faire sourire l'inconnue, qui répondit avec un geste similaire, ne serait-ce qu'en plus timide. Elsa rappuya sur l'accélérateur, et suivit les instructions qui lui avaient été données. L'avenue principale, puis l'avant-dernière à droite. Cette fameuse avant-dernière droite s'avéra être la quatrième, ce qui même pour un petit village, la surprit d'une rue principale, mais à part ça, aucune surprise, l'itinéraire donné étant plutôt clair, et, en apparence du moins, plutôt correct. Elle se stationna devant la maison, sortit du van, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit une longue inspiration, se préparant à sonner. 

_Bon, enfin un peu de tranquillité, hein ?_


	2. Celui avec Mégara qui fouille dans le frigo

Belle venait tout juste de s'effondrer dans le canapé du salon quand on sonna à la porte. Elle n'avait même pas enlevé encore son sac à bandoulière, et voulait simplement se poser pour faire passer l'ennui absolu qu'elle avait vécu. Un grand nombre de 10 prêts en 5h30. À peu près autant de visiteurs. Bien sûr, l'ennui était un sentiment passager, mais il l'assiégeait encore en ce moment. Elle se leva du canapé, gravit l'unique marche qui séparait la zone salon de la zone cuisine, et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la porte. _Mégara doit encore avoir oublié ses clés_ , se doutait-elle. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, et enleva la chaîne qui retenait la porte. Elle la tira délicatement. 

Elle s'attendait à voir Mégara. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une inconnue, la fixant de ses yeux bleus, une longue tresse blanche retombant sur son épaule. La couleur de son sweat-shirt complémentait parfaitement celle de ses cheveux, et ces deux éléments combinés à son jean formaient un continuum de nuances de bleu, comme une vague se formant dans l'océan, s'élançant et s'élevant, n'attendant qu'à frapper. L'air, auparavant réchauffé par le soleil, qui se faisait chaud en ce mois de juin, s'était comme refroidi instantanément, et pourtant le sang qui affluait sur le visage de Belle lui procurait une sensation de chaleur, luttant contre la fraîcheur qui semblait émaner de la femme en face d'elle. Comme figée devant cette image, et devant cette étrange sensation, Belle resta quelques secondes, sans rien dire, prenant le temps de saisir cette vision. L'inconnue pencha un peu la tête, soulevant un sourcil, perplexe. 

« Excusez-moi, on m'a dit que Mégara Argyris habitait ici ? »

Belle eut un soubresaut, se redressa, et attrapa son bras gauche avec sa main. 

« Euh… oui, pardon. Oui, elle habite là. Vous venez pour ? »

L'inconnue corrigea sa posture et passa la main dans ses cheveux. 

« Elle m'a souvent dit que je pouvais passer si je voulais, j'ai eu un… petit problème personnel là où j'habitais, et je me suis dit que j'allais passer. », dit-elle mettant ses mains ensemble et les frottant entre elles, « Quoi que maintenant que j'y suis réellement et que je dois le dire à voix haute, je me rends compte qu'un coup de fil aurait pas forcément été de trop… »

Est-ce que c'était une pointe d'accent que Belle remarquait dans la phrase de l'inconnue ? Elle n'était pas sûre de son origine, étant, à part sur certains sons, parfaitement bien masqué. Belle sourit timidement à cette dernière phrase, et essaya tant bien que mal de remplacer cette marque de timidité par une expression indiquant, au hasard, l'hospitalité ou la politesse. 

« Euh… Je ne sais pas si elle est là. Enfin je veux dire, pour être honnête, je pensais que c'était elle qui sonnait parce qu'elle avait oublié ses clés, je viens tout juste de rentrer et je me disais que peut-être elle était partie, enfin genre je veux dire ça serait pas _complètement_ hors de ses habitudes, enfin je veux dire— » Belle se tut, et mordit ses deux lèvres avec ses dents, essayant de s'empêcher de s'embarrasser plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Se dressant droite comme un piquet, elle tendit sa paume à l'inconnue. « Je vais voir si elle est là, je reviens. »

Belle vit la femme sourire avant de fermer la porte, et expira longuement pour se calmer. _Sois au moins un peu normale, abrutie_. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Mégara, quelques mètres derrière le canapé où elle s'était affalée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle toqua nerveusement à la porte, et attendit de voir si Mégara était là. 

Espérant que Mégara soit là, en réalité. Belle avait la sensation que dans le cas contraire, maintenir une conversation avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Pas impossible, bien sûr, Belle avait de la conversation, quand même. Enfin, ça faisait longtemps que cette compétence n'avait pas été éprouvée avec de nouvelles personnes, et elle aurait préféré qu'une tierce personne soit présente. 

Belle entendit des pas dans la chambre de l'autre côté de la porte. La porte en question ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, de l'autre côté une Mégara qui semblait sortir d'une sieste, ou en tout cas, d'un repos qui n'avait pas été dérangé jusque-là. Elle était toujours habillée de la même manière que le matin même, un débardeur violet, avec un jean d'un blanc immaculé. La combinaison était audacieuse, mais les nuances étaient parfaites pour la réussir. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Y a quelqu'un à la porte. », répondit Belle, nerveusement, articulant chacun de ses mots, mais les prononçant quand même à une vitesse incroyable.  
« Comment ça y a quelqu'un à la porte ? »  
« Ben y a quelqu'un à la porte. »  
« Oui, d'accord, j'avais compris cette partie, mais pourquoi tu viens me voir pour ça ? »  
« Elle t'a demandée ? »  
« Et c'est qui elle ? » demanda Mégara, se passant la main sur le visage, fatiguée de devoir pédaler autant pour obtenir la moindre information.  
« Ah… euh… » Belle bredouilla, se rendant compte de son erreur. « J'ai… oublié de lui demander son nom ? C'est une jeune femme, une dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi, des cheveux blancs ? »

Mégara laissa échapper une exclamation, et ses yeux, qui étaient mi-fermés jusque-là, s'ouvrirent en grand. Son visage s'illumina, et se prit à grands pas la direction de la porte d'entrée. Belle la suivit à petits pas rapides. Arrivant à la porte, Mégara la fit s'ouvrir brusquement. 

« Elsa Winters ! » s'exclama Mégara, étendant les bras pour enlacer celle qui se tenait toujours devant l'entrée.  
« Meg. », dit Elsa, souriant de l'étreinte.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors, entre, entre ! »

Délicatement, et faisant attention à tous ses gestes, la femme, qui visiblement s'appelait Elsa, rentra dans la maison, suivant Mégara. Belle, qui avait attendu derrière, les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elsa et elle s'assirent à l'îlot, pendant que Mégara se mit debout devant, frappant ses mains dessus. 

« Toi, t'as des nouvelles à donner ! Ça fait un giga bail, je saurais littéralement pas dire quand est-ce qu'on s'est vues. Enfin je veux dire, à part quand on s'est croisées à cette convention, mais est-ce qu'on veut vraiment parler de ça ? »  
« Oui, non, effectivement, on va peut-être éviter ça. », répondit Elsa, contemplant les placards au-dessus du plan de travail, joignant ses mains en les posant sur la table.  
« Est-ce que je te sers quelque chose ? » dit Mégara, une pause clairement remarquable et changeante entre chacun de ses mots, comme si elle les chantait.  
« Une tasse de thé, si ça te gêne pas ? »  
« Une pour moi aussi, s'il te plaît » dit Belle, de son côté de l'îlot.  
« Ah mais j'ai complètement oublié ! Elsa, voici Belle, Belle, voilà Elsa. Elsa était ma meilleure amie à la fac, Belle est ma coloc depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Voilà, présentations faites, vous êtes meilleures amies maintenant. Vous voulez quoi comme thé ? »  
« Un Earl Grey. », répondit Elsa.  
« Parfait pour moi aussi. »  
« Vous voyez, meilleures amies. », ricana Mégara.

À bien y réfléchir, Belle se rappelait bien que Mégara avait mentionné quelques fois une Elsa, et les souvenirs avaient l'air d'être heureux, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elles avaient pu être meilleures amies, les souvenirs étant toujours courts et sans trop de détail, malgré un enthousiasme certain dans la narration. Elle essaya de se souvenir, mais ne se parvenait à se rappeler que de quelques bribes de ce que Mégara lui avait raconté, et même ça semblait déjà n'être que des bribes des réels évènements. 

« Enchantée, Elsa. » Belle tendit sa main vers Elsa, se penchant au-dessus de l'îlot, mais Elsa n'eut qu'un mouvement de recul. Elle retira rapidement sa main. _Peut-être qu'elle a un problème avec la saleté._ « Désolée de l'accueil de tout à l'heure. »  
« Je comprends. J'aurais peut-être pu être un peu plus explicite quant à mes intentions. », répondit-elle, en souriant légèrement.

Belle s'attarda sur le visage d'Elsa, et particulièrement son sourire. Il n'était pas faux, il n'était pas forcé, mais il était calme et semblait être la seule expression faciale qu'Elsa portait autre qu'un visage neutre, observant son environnement lentement sans toutefois s'arrêter sur un point, ni donner l'impression d'être agitée. La seule impression qu'elle donnait vraiment, était celle d'une femme tranquille. 

Le thé fut servi de la théière, et Belle prit sa tasse entre ses mains afin de la porter à son visage et souffler dessus, mais elle comprit vite que la température de la tasse allait empêcher son plan de fonctionner. Elle pensa à remonter ses manches, mais le fin tissu de sa chemise n'aurait pas isolé grande chaleur. Elle prit finalement la tasse par l'anse, se pliant à la loi de la chaleur. Quand elle tourna son regard vers Elsa, elle tenait déjà sa tasse entre ses deux mains, comme si la chaleur ne lui posait aucun problème, ou comme si la tasse s'était déjà refroidie. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et la but, fermant délicatement les yeux en buvant son contenu. Belle, de son côté, continuait à souffler doucement sur le liquide brûlant, et remuait la petite cuillère pour tenter de rendre le thé buvable. 

« Bon, alors, je veux pas faire la meuf qui insiste ou quoi, mais j'ai sous-entendu une question, tu deviens quoi, et pourquoi t'es venue ? » demanda Mégara, sa voix masquée par le frigo qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, mais tout de même résonnante.  
« J'ai quitté Mérida. », répondit Elsa, sèchement.

* * *

La phrase qu'Elsa aurait pensée dramatique et impactante sembla tomber à plat. Belle n'avait pas bougé, ce qu'elle comprenait, dans la mesure où elles se connaissaient depuis approximativement un quart d'heure, mais que Mégara continuât à fouiller l'intérieur du frigo sans la moindre perturbation l'étonnait plus. 

Elle ressortit du frigo quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille de bière à la main, qu'elle posa sur la table, se mettant à chercher le décapsuleur. 

« C'était qui cette Mérida ? » demanda-t-elle.

_Oh. Ça fait donc si longtemps que ça_ , pensa Elsa. 

« C'était ma copine depuis… novembre dernier ? Enfin je veux dire pas le dernier, celui d'avant. Je t'en ai vraiment jamais parlé ? »  
« Pas comme si on s'était énormément parlé depuis ce temps. Tu l'as quittée quand ? »  
« Ce matin. »

Cette phrase, par contre, eut un impact plus important. Belle leva un sourcil, comme si l'idée lui paraissait étrangère, le choix irraisonnable, l'action inexplicable. La réaction de Mégara fut un simple sourire en coin pendant qu'elle décapsulait sa bière. 

« Et t'es venue directement me voir après ça ? Alors qu'on s'est pas parlées depuis visiblement au moins 1 an et demi, si tu m'avais jamais parlé de cette meuf. T'es sûre que c'est pas elle qui t'a quittée ? » se moqua Mégara.  
« Je t'assure que c'est moi qui ai pris la décision. »

_Ce n'est pas_ complètement _un mensonge_ , pensa Elsa. Certes, elle avait plutôt été forcée de prendre la décision, mais c'était bien elle qui, découvrant Mérida et sa coéquipière, endormies dans leur lit commun, avait décidé de les réveiller, s'était vue expliquer la situation par une Mérida calme comme jamais elle n'avait été calme, ce qui avait eu le don de l'énerver profondément, et s'était aussi vue expliquer comment ça serait mieux si l'appartement restait à Mérida. Bien entendu, elle pourrait rester dormir sur le canapé quelque temps, « le temps de trouver quelque chose ». 

Racontée comme ça, elle pourrait passer comme un personnage secondaire de cette histoire, une simple feuille guidée par les vents, mais elle refusait de le voir sous cet angle. Elle avait décidé de partir immédiatement, et de garder un semblant de décision dans cette affaire. À y penser, elle aurait aussi pu faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, partir et la relation aurait probablement durée. Pour combien de temps, certes. Mais au moins, comme ça, la décision de l'arrêter à ce moment précis avait été prise par Elsa, et elle n'aurait abandonné ce simulacre de contrôle pour rien au monde. 

« Et donc, tu l'as juste quittée, et t'as décidé de venir ici de suite ? » demanda Mégara, buvant une gorgée à l'issue de sa question.  
« Plus ou moins, je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion, tu me disais toujours que je pouvais venir. »  
« Oui, enfin un appel aurait été sympa, mais je suppose que de la part d'Elsa Winters c'est mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer », répondit Mégara, un sourire attendri à ses lèvres.

Elsa était reconnaissante de la rapidité avec laquelle Mégara avait laissé tomber le sujet de sa rupture. C'était quelque chose dont elle se rappelait de Mégara, quelque chose dont elle avait toujours été admirative. On pouvait venir la voir, avoir le soutien qu'on voulait, bien que souvent truffé de sarcasme, et ne jamais rien avoir à plus s'ouvrir que ce qu'on désirait. 

Elle tourna son regard vers Belle. Elle semblait nerveuse, son regard constamment fixé sur l'évier, qui pourtant n'avait rien de particulièrement passionnant. Elle buvait son thé consciencieusement, à petites gorgées, son thé étant probablement encore trop chaud. Ses yeux, de magnifiques yeux d'un brun profond, cachés derrière de grandes lunettes rectangulaires, bougèrent soudainement et se posèrent sur ceux d'Elsa, ne restant qu'une fraction de seconde, se remettant à bouger immédiatement pour se refixer sur le fameux évier. Ses joues avaient rougi du mouvement, d'une couleur qu'Elsa avait déjà remarquée quand Belle lui avait répondu à la porte. 

Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce que Mégara lui avait dit sur Belle. Elle lui en avait définitivement déjà parlé, mais sa dernière conversation remontait à si longtemps, et Belle n'était qu'une des personnes avec qui Mégara s'était installée. Elsa n'avait jamais eu de visage à poser sur ce nom, bien qu'il soit particulièrement gracieux, maintenant qu'il était devant elle. Elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, peut-être ? C'est le seul détail dont elle se souvenait, et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il fût exact. _Foutue pour foutue…_

« Belle, Mégara m'a dit que tu étais bibliothécaire ? »

Les yeux de Belle, tout à coup, sursautèrent, comme pour prendre pour eux un ordre que le reste de son corps aurait dû recevoir, pour se mettre sur ceux d'Elsa, ou plutôt dans la zone autour du visage d'Elsa. Son regard restait concentré sur Elsa, mais comme fuyant, refusant de se fixer sur un point précis plus de quelques secondes, changeant de point de concentration à intervalles réguliers. 

« Euh, oui, ça fait un peu moins de 4 ans maintenant. »  
« Et c'est bien ? »  
« Oui… c'est intéressant… » répondit Belle, faisant traîner chacun de ses mots.

Elsa sentait bien que Belle mentait, ou du moins ne disait pas toute la vérité, déjà par son langage corporel, qui n'était clairement pas celui d'une femme sûre d'elle, mais aussi par logique. Elle se doutait qu'être bibliothécaire dans un village comme celui-là ne devait pas être spécialement mouvementé. Elle décida, cela dit, d'étendre à Belle la même attention que Mégara lui avait apportée, et de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, si Belle ne voulait pas en parler. 

« Enfin je veux dire, oui, c'est pas spécialement passionnant, y a vraiment peu de gens qui viennent, et même quand il n'y a personne l'attente de quelqu'un qui enfin arrivera empêche de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose, par exemple un livre, enfin c'est sans doute normal, mais ça serait sympa de pouvoir se divertir. Enfin pour le manque de visiteurs je suppose que ça se comprend, avec seulement à peu près 500 habitants. Enfin, 482 selon le recensement de l'année dernière. Enfin, désolée, je suppose que c'était pas une information très importante. », continua Belle, avant de se remettre à fixer tout sauf le visage d'Elsa, avec une particulière attention pour l'élastique, auparavant autour de son bras, avec lequel elle avait commencé à jouer entre ses deux mains.  


Elsa ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réponse de la part de Belle. Elle pensait que Belle allait juste s'arrêter, la laisser passer à autre chose pour éviter le sujet, mais elle avait visiblement choisi de dire la vérité. Elsa ne savait pas si Belle avait plus l'air gênée de l'état de fait qu'elle venait d'énoncer, du fait de l'avoir dit en soit, ou de la façon dont elle l'avait dit. 

Ne trouvant aucune question, et Belle n'ayant pas spécialement l'air de vouloir continuer cette discussion, son regard étant sur ses mains, et ses mains sur son élastique, elle décida d'abandonner cette discussion. Un silence commença à s'installer, une atmosphère gênante s'imposant dans la pièce. Elsa tenta de rompre le silence avant qu'il ne puisse trop s'installer. 

« Et toi Mégara, toujours au bar ? »  
« Évidemment que je suis toujours au bar ! On a pas grande affluence mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que la bibliothèque ! » répondit-elle, montrant Belle du goulot de sa bouteille, « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, à part ta mystérieuse rupture ? », continua-t-elle en prenant bien soin de mimer des guillemets autour du mot rupture.  
« Rien de bien particulier, je continue à designer en attendant que ça prenne pied. Et c'est pas spécialement gagné. »

À ces mots, les yeux de Belle se recentrèrent sur Elsa, et cette fois-ci restèrent lâchement en place. 

« Tu fais du design ? Tu fais quoi, ça fait combien de temps ? » lui demanda Belle.  
« Oui, je suis créatrice de caractères, je fais ça depuis 3 ans, mais comme j'ai dit c'est pas gagné, ma dernière commande date d'il y a 2 mois. Enfin, disons que je n'ai pas de problème d'argent, donc ça peut attendre. »  
« J'ai toujours trouvé la typographie fascinante et magnifique, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui est conceptrice, ou même qui travaille dans ça ! » répondit Belle, enthousiaste, comme si toutes les barrières avaient été enlevées.  
« Pour être honnête avec toi, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui réagit comme ça à mon travail. », dit Elsa en souriant.

Elsa ne savait pas comment réagir. Depuis un moment, elle n'était plus du tout passionnée par ce travail, qu'elle avait commencé plus parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait faire et que son précédent travail, compositrice, lui sortait par les yeux. Elle avait pensé à arrêter, et elle en avait largement la possibilité financière, mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter d'avoir une activité, et elle n'avait réellement aucun autre plan de travail. Ne plus travailler, c'était une pente glissante sur laquelle elle ne voulait pas s'engager. 

La conversation continua, Mégara posant des questions, Elsa y répondant de façon évasive, et Belle ponctuant tout ça de diverses questions sur le métier d'Elsa, ainsi que sur son ancien métier, une fois que cette information fut révélée. Un autre élément ponctuant la discussion fut des bruits, venant parfois de la troisième chambre de la maison. _Cindy ?_ , Elsa croyait se souvenir. Dans tous les cas, Belle et Mégara furent très claires de ne pas s'en inquiéter. 

La conversation dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Mégara propose de cuisiner pour les 3. Les fantastiques odeurs du spanakorizo mettaient déjà l'eau à la bouche d'Elsa. L'odeur de l'eau de cuisson des épinards, qui avait parfumé la pièce, l'odeur de la sauce tomate revenant avec l'aneth et les oignons, ne furent que préparation au festin dont elle profita une petite demi-heure plus tard, et après l'entrée composée d'un caviar d'aubergines que Mégara avait préparé et gardait au frigo. 

Elles se mirent ensuite en tête l'idée de regarder quelque chose. Elles se posèrent à trois sur le canapé et lancèrent un film, suggéré par Belle, qui faisait partie des rares dont elle se souvenait de son enfance. Des endroits inexplorés, des combats d'épée, et évidemment de la magie. Ce n'était pas son genre préféré, mais elle se laissa envahir par la nostalgie, et bien qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le même choix, elle ne regretta pas de s'être laissée faire. 

_Je pourrais définitivement m'habituer à ça…_


	3. Celui avec du thé

Ce matin, ce furent des sanglots qui réveillèrent Belle. Le peu de soleil qu'elle voyait à travers les carreaux, alors même qu'on était à la fin du printemps, lui indiqua qu'il devait être vraiment tôt. Sa montre-bracelet, posée sur sa table de chevet, lui donna plus d'informations : Il était 5 heures du matin. 

Les pleurs semblaient venir du rez-de-chaussée. Belle ne jugea pas utile de se changer, et descendit en pyjama, à pas discrets. Elle fit attention de faire le moins de bruit possible en descendant les escaliers de bois, qui malgré tout craquaient légèrement sous ses pieds. 

Elle se souvint de la soirée précédente : Comment elle s'était endormie pendant le film, comment Mégara l'avait réveillée, sans verre d'eau cette fois, probablement pour ne pas inonder le canapé, et comment Mégara avait assuré à Elsa qu'elle pouvait rester autant de temps qu'elle voulait, tant que le canapé lui convenait, mais qu'en même temps, « il avait intérêt à convenir, vu le prix qu'il avait coûté. ». Elsa avait bien tenté de répondre que ça ne la dérangeait pas de dormir dans le lit qu'il y avait dans son van, mais en vain, Mégara semblant fixée sur son idée, et Elsa n'y mettant tout compte fait pas tant d'opposition que ça. 

Une fois les escaliers descendus, elle sentit une atmosphère lourde et gelée. L'air semblait s'être refroidi de plusieurs degrés. La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité et des teintes de bleu profond, malgré la lumière du soleil naissant qui touchait majoritairement les quelques dizaines de centimètres proches de la fenêtre. Sur le canapé où elle s'était endormie la veille, Elsa était recroquevillée, la tête sur les genoux et dans ses bras, et pleurant doucement. _Une réaction compréhensible après une rupture_ , supposa Belle. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, après tout, mais ça semblait une conjecture dans la limite du raisonnable. Pourtant, la veille, Elsa semblait si calme, en si grande possession de ses moyens. Elle avait annoncé, sans montrer la moindre émotion à part une légère irritation, d'abord sa rupture, puis le fait que celle-ci s'était produite à peine ce matin. 

Belle avait été un peu admirative, ayant l'impression de porter ses émotions sur son visage comme si elles étaient aussi évidentes que ses lunettes. Chaque gêne, chaque incommodité, chaque peine, lui semblaient être exposées pour tout un chacun. Elle s'approcha d'Elsa, délicatement, jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté du canapé où Elsa était. 

« Elsa ? », murmura-t-elle, d'une voix inquiète.

Elsa se raidit, s'arrêtant de pleurer, gardant au début sa position. Aucune des deux ne bougea, pendant quelques instants. Le moment semblait figé, comme en suspension dans l'air. Elsa, lentement, sorti sa tête et la tourna vers Belle, précautionneusement, comme si chaque mouvement de trop pouvait la faire se briser. 

« Belle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Elsa, la voix encore voilée par ses larmes.  
« Je t'ai entendue, je suis descendue voir ce qui n'allait pas… »

Belle tourna son corps dans la direction d'Elsa, regardant son visage, tentant d'interpréter ses expressions faciales. Elsa relaxa légèrement son corps et renifla, s'essuyant les yeux, qui étaient devenus rouges, avec sa manche. 

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangée… » répondit Elsa, fixant le sol à côté de Belle.  
« Tu ne m'as pas dérangée, je suis venue… Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème… »  
« En plus Mégara m'a dit que tu travaillais tôt ce matin, je voulais vraiment pas te réveiller encore plus tôt que prévu, je suis vraiment désolée. », rajouta Elsa, se remettant la tête dans les mains, sa voix cassant à la fin de sa phrase.  
« Elsa… Il n'y a vraiment pas de problèmes, je peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. »

À ces mots, Belle posa la main sur l'avant-bras d'Elsa, tentant de la rassurer. Elsa eut un mouvement instantané de recul, et tourna la tête vers Belle, la regardant, tremblante. Ses yeux étaient humides, et elle semblait perdre le contrôle de sa respiration. 

« Je suis désolée, je– » commença Belle, mais elle s'arrêta, semblant voir une lueur bleue venir du cœur d'Elsa et se répandre dans tout son corps.

Elsa remit sa tête dans ses bras, et mit à respirer lentement et consciemment, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. La lumière bleue sembla disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elsa continua à inspirer et expirer longuement, tirant à son maximum chaque respiration. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle sortit sa tête, et souffla une dernière fois. 

« Je suis désolée Elsa, je ne pensais pas… »  
« Je sais, Belle. C'est moi qui suis désolée d'être… comme ça. »  
« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser… Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? »

Elsa tourna la tête, dirigeant son regard vers le dossier du canapé. Après quelques secondes, elle le reporta sur Belle. Ses yeux, bien que toujours un peu embrumés, s'étaient séchés, et le seul symptôme de l'humidité restante était un reflet plus brillant qu'à la normale du soleil qui, de nuances orangées, commençait à pointer à la fenêtre. 

« Je ne veux vraiment pas te déranger… »  
« Je t'ai dit, tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis là. »  
« Merci… »

Elsa retourna à sa position précédente, les yeux sur le dossier du canapé, regard baissé. Une ou deux dizaines de secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Belle ne dit rien, attendant qu'Elsa veuille, ou pas, dire ce qui lui pesait. Sans bouger, outre un léger serrement des poings, Elsa brisa le silence. 

« Elle m'a trompée. »

Belle ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas à ce qu'Elsa s'ouvre, même par une phrase aussi simple. Elle hocha de la tête, invitant Elsa à continuer, et bien qu'Elsa ne puisse pas le voir, son signe sembla faire son effet. 

« Je venais de passer une semaine chez ma sœur, mais je suis finalement rentrée un jour plus tôt, vu qu'elle avait des trucs à faire. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire une surprise, en plus. Quelle conne, hein ? En rentrant, je l'ai trouvée dans notre lit avec sa coéquipière de tir à l'arc. Elle s'appelle Mulan. J'avais déjà été inquiète de les voir si proches, mais les seules fois où j'ai osé dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'avait répondu que j'étais paranoïaque, que je m'inquiétais pour rien. »

Belle continuait, pendant ce temps, à hocher de la tête, prenant bien attention à ne pas interrompre Elsa. 

« C'est horrible… » dit Belle, profitant de la pause qu'Elsa avait prise.  
« Ce n'est pas une personne horrible… Je sais pas si j'aurais tenu, moi, si je devais être avec moi-même… »  
« Mais Elsa… »

Belle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle connaissait Elsa depuis moins de 12 heures, comment était-elle censée la réconforter ? Elle ne savait rien de son passé, de ses blessures, de ses joies, de ses tristesses. Oui, elle savait qu'Elsa ne méritait pas ça, car personne ne méritait ça, mais comment le lui dire ? En plus, elle ne voulait pas faire un faux pas. Dans une situation comme ça, elle avait l'impression que chaque mauvais choix de mot pourrait empirer la situation, mais en même temps que manquer à dire quelque-chose qu'il aurait fallu dire, aurait été une erreur tout aussi grave. Comment faire, alors ? Heureusement, Elsa continua. 

« Enfin bon. Je les ai réveillées, j'ai pété mon câble et quand elle est revenue à elle, Mérida m'a calmement expliqué qu'elle pensait que c'était mieux qu'elle garde l'appart, qu'elle y habitait depuis plusieurs années alors que j'y étais que depuis un an, mais qu'évidemment je pouvais rester quelques jours le temps de trouver quelque chose. Bien sûr. », ironisa-t-elle. « Il restait quelques cartons dans l'appart, je les ai remplis, chargés, et je suis venue ici. »  
« Ça a dû être un choix dur à prendre… »  
« Mouais… C'était pas vraiment un choix, surtout. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? »  
« Vrai, je suppose… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Elsa se détendit. Elle allongea plus les jambes, et appuya son dos plus en arrière sur le bras du canapé. Elle porta son regard sur le plafond, ses yeux désormais secs, mais néanmoins portant toujours une trace de rouge. 

« Je sais pas, sans doute rester un peu ici. Je veux dire, tant que ça dérange pas, évidemment. J'aimerais bien pouvoir souffler un peu. »  
« Ouais, je comprends… »

Et Belle comprenait, malgré ses préoccupations habituellement à l'opposé. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une tromperie, à peine une relation, mais elle comprenait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de vouloir essayer autre chose. 

« Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, enfin tant que Mégara et Cindy sont d'accord, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura de problèmes nulle part. Mégara est vraiment très contente de te revoir, et Cindy est toujours dans sa chambre, ça m'étonnerait vraiment que ça la dérange. », continua-t-elle.  
« C'est vraiment gentil… »

Elsa se redressa finalement complètement et s'assit sur le canapé, le dos sur le dossier et les coudes sur les genoux. Belle en profita pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé, tournant son corps vers Elsa. 

« Ça va mieux ? »  
« Oui, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mais ça va mieux. »  
« Tu veux du thé ? », demanda Belle, enthousiaste.  
« Oui, s'il te plaît » répondit Elsa, son sourire doux et calme revenant sur son visage.

Belle se leva, passa la marche, et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle remplit la bouilloire, toujours posée sur la cuisinière, et alluma le gaz. Elle ouvrit un placard, dans lequel était disposées une multitude de boîtes, chacune contenant une saveur différente, une sorte de thé différente. 

« Toujours du Earl Grey ? » demanda Belle, tout en s'assurant que sa voix porterait assez pour atteindre Elsa, de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
« Je veux bien essayer autre chose, ça dépend ce que t'as ? »

Belle parcourut les boîtes, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait plaire et réconforter Elsa. Elle fouilla entre les infusions de verveine, les rooibos, les différents thés de différentes couleurs et de différentes saveurs, avant de trouver le thé parfait. 

« J'ai un thé blanc parfumé à la lavande, avec de la menthe et de la rose, ça te va ? »  
« C'est absolument parfait, je veux goûter ça ! »  
« Du sucre, du lait ? »  
« Sans rien, merci. »

Belle mit les feuilles dans l'infuseur, et l'infuseur dans la théière. En attendant que l'eau bouille, elle s'assit à l'îlot, sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle. Elsa était maintenant en tailleur, avait sorti son téléphone et le tenait de sa main gauche, faisant défiler quelque chose sur l'écran. Le soleil s'était enfin complètement levé, et sa lumière pénétrait la pièce, faisant à nouveau ressortir les couleurs des plantes et celles du bois du plancher. Au milieu de ce spectacle magnifique et pourtant ordinaire, était celui extraordinaire des couleurs d'Elsa. Les reflets de ses cheveux platinés faisaient comme des paillettes tout autour de sa tête, et le pyjama bleu clair dans lequel elle avait dormi complémentait parfaitement le bois qui resplendissait. 

Belle resta quelques instants, profitant de l'harmonie qui lui était donnée de voir, avant d'entendre le sifflement caractéristique de la bouilloire. Elle se laissa quelques derniers instants, puis éteignit le gaz, ouvrit le bec de la bouilloire et versa son contenu dans la théière. Elle enclencha le minuteur collé au frigo pour 4 minutes, le temps de parfaire l'extraction sans pour autant laisser le goût amer des tanins imprégner l'eau. 

Une fois ce temps écoulé, elle enleva l'infuseur, vida son contenu, et le nettoya sommairement dans l'évier, avant de le poser sur l'égouttoir. Elle sortit deux tasses, versa le thé dedans, et en prit une dans chaque main, marchant vers le canapé en tâchant de ne pas en renverser une goutte. Elle les posa sur le verre de la table basse, située devant le canapé. 

« Merci » dit Elsa, regardant la tasse puis Belle.

Elsa, tenant toujours son téléphone, le posa sur la table et pris la tasse entre ses mains. Elle commença à le siroter, tandis que Belle prenait les manches de son pyjama pour les mettre par-dessus ses mains, lui permettant de les isoler de la chaleur qui allait bientôt être entre elles. La technique fut plutôt efficace, lui permettant de tenir la tasse sans grande encombre. 

« C'est vraiment excellent ! » dit Elsa, reculant la tasse de quelques centimètres de son visage.  
« Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, je suis contente que ça te plaise. », répondit Belle, tentant de paraître sereine avec la chaleur qui se répandait dangereusement à travers ses manches vers ses mains.

Elle reposa la tasse sur la table, et entendit de légers bruits derrière la porte de Mégara, qui était juste derrière le canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mégara ouvrait la porte, sortant en pyjama, baillant. Elle vit ses deux amies assises sur le canapé, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. 

« Alors, pas eu besoin de verre d'eau ce matin ? D'ailleurs, vous voyez, j'ai raison. Vous êtes comme cul et chemise maintenant. »

Les deux intéressées se tournèrent vers Mégara. Elsa leva simplement les yeux au ciel, mais Belle se rigidifia, effectuant sa rotation de manière beaucoup plus brusque, tout en gardant son corps le plus possible dans le même axe. 

« Par contre, d'habitude tu te réveilles dans presque une heure Belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Mégara.  
« Je me suis réveillée tôt, j'ai fait un peu trop de bruit et Belle est venue me tenir compagnie » répondit Elsa, ne laissant pas à Belle le temps de répondre.  
« J'espère que vous avez bien fait connaissance »

Mégara, sur cette remarque, se dirigea vers la cuisine, et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner signature. Elsa avait déjà repris son téléphone, et Belle, choisissant l'arrivée de Mégara comme signal, remonta les escaliers, toujours curieuse de cette nuit, mais curieuse aussi de la suite du livre toujours posé sur son bureau. 

* * *

Il était déjà 11 heures quand Elsa, toujours en pyjama, ouvrit la porte de la maison et sortit dans la rue. Elle se dirigea vers son van, à quelques mètres de la porte, et ouvrit la porte menant au salon, la refermant derrière elle. Le salon était dégagé, et il était aussi aisé que possible de se déplacer à l'intérieur. 

Elle alla vers l'arrière du van, juste avant le lit, situé en hauteur, et ouvrit les rangements qui se situaient sur les côtés de l'accès au lit. Elle choisit de s'habiller avec le même jean que la veille, mais cette fois-ci de ne pas porter le sweat-shirt et de se contenter d'une simple chemise à carreaux, d'un bleu givré. Elle se regarda dans le miroir du couloir, fit tous les boutons de la chemise, et se redressa le col. 

Elle prit un peu de temps pour se regarder, ajuster sa chemise, son jean et sa ceinture, et corriger sa coiffure. Une fois tout ça fait, elle prit sa sacoche, la mit par-dessus son épaule, le double des clés du van dans sa poche, et sortit, en fermant la porte. 

Mégara lui avait indiqué le chemin de la bibliothèque, et elle n'avait aucune difficulté à s'en souvenir. Reprendre la rue qu'elle avait prise pour venir, mais en prenant la première à droite puis la troisième à gauche. Suivre ce trajet fut un jeu d'enfant, et elle s'amusa à sentir l'odeur du pain chaud qui sortait de la boulangerie, l'odeur des fleurs aux fenêtres des habitants, ainsi que l'odeur du service qui venait tout juste de commencer dans un restaurant proche. Elle s'amusait à distinguer les différentes épices, les différents légumes qui grillaient, et les différents desserts qui commençaient à être préparés. 

Le fameux trajet ne lui prit même pas 10 minutes, et elle arriva finalement devant le bâtiment, qui, même s'il n'avait plus très bonne mine, arrivait tout de même à s'imposer. _Je comprends ce que Mégara voulait dire quand elle a dit que je le reconnaîtrai_ , pensa Elsa. 

Elle poussa la lourde porte, et rentra dans la bibliothèque en tenant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Malgré cela, Belle, assise à son bureau, leva immédiatement la tête, sentant qu'elle était arrivée, et se leva. Elle portait cette fois-ci une chemise unie d'un bleu beaucoup plus clair, presque blanc, et un gilet noir d'encre, avec un pantalon qui semblait être un _relaxed fit_. Ses cheveux étaient encore en queue de cheval, mais à une hauteur moyenne. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main, indiquant d'approcher, ce qu'Elsa fit. 

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes », lui chuchota Belle, une fois Elsa arrivée au bureau.  
« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de venir voir la bibliothèque. », répondit Elsa, avec le même volume vocal, « Et la bibliothécaire. »

Elsa eut l'impression de voir Belle rougir légèrement, et vit son regard descendre. Se rendant compte de l'interprétation possible de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se corrigea. 

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa. »

Derrière son bureau, la brune recula légèrement sa tête, se redressant légèrement. 

« Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce matin… Je sais, je l'ai déjà dit, mais je veux vraiment déranger personne et non seulement je t'ai réveillée presque deux heures avant ton réveil normal, mais en plus clairement je dois avoir passé la barre du dérangement là… » dit Elsa, baissant les yeux, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.  
« Vraiment, je t'ai dit, il n'y a aucun problème. », répondit Belle, d'une voix rassurante.  
« T'es vraiment adorable… » dit Elsa, calmant ses mains.

Belle tourna légèrement sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, observant ses environs. 

« Y a personne pour l'instant, tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour de la bibliothèque ? » demanda Belle.  
« Mais si quelqu'un arrive, y aura pas de problèmes ? »  
« Déjà, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un arrive là, et en plus ils pourront attendre, non mais oh. »

Belle sortit de son bureau, et fit un signe avec son menton pour indiquer à Elsa de la suivre. Elle la guida à travers les hautes étagères de bois, lui montrant chaque recoin de la bibliothèque, expliquant les décisions prises pour chaque livre acheté, chaque placement de table, même celle de la peinture des murs, qui étaient pourtant d'un gris tout à fait banal. 

« À l'époque, y avait eu un débat avec Bianca et Monsieur Dickens, Bianca voulait un peu plus de couleurs chaudes, moi je voulais des couleurs froides, et Monsieur Dickens a finalement choisi de peindre tout en gris. »  
« Monsieur Dickens ? », demanda Elsa.  
« Le conservateur. Officieusement, c'est un peu le gestionnaire de la bibliothèque. »  
« Oh. Il est pas sympa ? »  
« C'est pas ça le problème, il est surtout… triste. »  
« Il faut l'être, pour choisir cette couleur », plaisanta Elsa.  
« Allez viens, je vais te montrer le deuxième étage ! »

Belle se dirigea vers un des deux escaliers en colimaçon qui se situaient de part et d'autre de la bibliothèque, et le monta, Elsa derrière elle. 

Le deuxième étage était lui, sous le toit. Les étagères y étaient plus basses, mais les livres plus volumineux, et d'un air plus ancien. La lumière, venant de fenêtres de toit, ne parvenait pas à éclairer tous les recoins de la pièce, mais assurait quand même une bonne luminosité au centre de la grande pièce. 

« Cet étage, c'est l'endroit où on a les livres qui ne peuvent pas être prêtés, ils sont plus anciens, plus spécialisés, plus rares… C'est beaucoup de livres scientifiques surtout. »

Elsa ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Bien qu'en termes de taille, cet étage soit moins impressionnant que celui en dessous, l'ambiance mystique qu'il avait, par la vertu de la luminosité particulière et des livres imposants, l'éblouissait. Elle commença à déambuler parmi les allées, regardant leur contenu. Belle la suivait, heureuse de voir Elsa admirer les étagères. Elsa continua, jusqu'à tomber sur un traité d'astronomie, qui avait l'air intéressant. Elle posa son doigt sur le haut de la tranche, et le tira doucement à elle. Elle tenta de le prendre dans sa main, mais glissa. Elle regarda tomber le livre, figée, comme on se fige quand notre cerveau fait soudainement une connexion à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas. 

Elle avait 12 ans, et était dans la bibliothèque du manoir de ses parents. Elle était à quelques allées de l'entrée, et cherchait parmi les livres sur la musique un traité sur le contrepoint. En haut de l'échelle, elle regardait les titres un par un, cherchant celui qui lui conviendrait. Tout d'un coup, un lui apparut qui semblait parfait pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. _Tonal Counterpoint : Studies in Part-Writing_ , de Walter Raymond Spalding. Elle prit le livre, et commença à le feuilleter. 

Tout d'un coup, un bruit fort se fit entendre. La massive porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir. De surprise, Elsa lâcha le livre, qui vint tomber sur le sol, tournant plusieurs fois dans sa chute. Le bruit de son atterrissage résonna sur tous les murs de la bibliothèque, avertissant instantanément de sa présence. Elsa savait ce qui allait arriver. 

Son père, Agnarr, ayant reconnu le bruit, marchait, d'un pas calme et résolu, vers elle, elle pouvait le reconnaître au timbre et au rythme du bruit de ses bottes sur le plancher. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. 

« Elsa ! » dit-il, sa voix grave et forte déjà impressionnante, ricochant sur tous les murs de la même façon que le livre quelques instants plus tôt, et atteignant les oreilles d'Elsa comme si le son venait de tout les côtés en même temps.  
« Oui, père. », répondit Elsa, en descendant de l'échelle, puis en le rejoignant dans l'allée centrale.  
« Tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

Elsa jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grande horloge, située tout au fond de la pièce, à une hauteur imposante. La grande aiguille faisait probablement sa taille. Une fois cette vérification faite, elle baissa les yeux. Ses mains, gantées, se tenaient entre elles. 

« Il est 17 heures 5, père. »  
« Et quand est-ce que tu pouvais aller à la bibliothèque ? »  
« De 16 heures 30 à 17 heures »  
« De 16 heures 30 à 17 heures ? », répéta le père, d'un ton interrogateur.  
« De 16 heures 30 à 17 heures, père. », se corrigea Elsa.  
« Et pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas rentrée dans ta chambre ? Tu sais que si tu es toujours en dehors de ta chambre quand Anna rentre de l'équitation, tu risques de la voir, et l'émotion risque de faire ressortir tes pouvoirs. »  
« Je suis désolée, père, je voulais juste chercher un livre, je n'ai pas vu qu'il était aussi tard. »  
« Bon, tu viens avec moi ? » dit-il, feignant une expression empathique. « Tu remets le livre à sa place avant, par contre ? »  
« Père, est-ce que je peux l'emmener avec moi ? »  
« Bien sûr, mais dans tous les cas dépêche-toi. »

Une fois le livre ramassé, Agnarr se dirigea vers la porte, Elsa suivant derrière lui. 

La voix de Belle, comme pour distraire Elsa, se fit entendre. Le livre avait fini sa chute, et Belle était venue le ramasser. Elle le tendit à Elsa. 

« Ça va, Elsa ? T'as l'air absente. »  
« Oui, oui… Ça va. »  
« Tu voulais ce livre, du coup ? »

Elsa jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture. Elle le prit dans ses mains, le feuilleta rapidement, puis le referma. 

« Avec un titre pareil, j'aurais pensé que ça parlait d'autre chose, je suis un peu déçue », dit Elsa, tentant de faire un sourire malgré les souvenirs auxquels elle pensait toujours. Belle laissa échapper un petit rire, et Elsa remit le livre dans les étagères. Elles descendirent le même escalier qu'elles avaient pris pour monter, et retournèrent au bureau, constatant que personne n'était entré pendant leur petite visite. Belle se remit au côté réservé à la bibliothécaire, et s'assit.

« Au fait, je voulais te donner ça ce soir, mais maintenant que t'es là, autant le donner. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose ! » annonça Belle.  
« Ah ? »  
« Attends, je le cherche… » dit Belle, sa main cherchant dans son sac, qui était posé sur ses genoux, et qu'elle avait pris à ses pieds. « Ah voilà ! »

Belle tendit à Elsa un petit paquet cadeau de ses deux mains, affichant un grand sourire. Elsa prit le paquet, le défaisant, en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer le papier kraft, enlevant juste le scotch, et entraînant tout l'emballage avec. 

« J'ai pris ça à la librairie sur le chemin, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! » dit Belle d'une voix enthousiaste.

Le livre à l'intérieur était visiblement _Un amour d'érable_ , d'une certaine Amelia Ainsley. La couverture montrait une feuille d'érable, de son orange vif, tenue par deux mains contre un arrière-plan rouge. Elsa prit quelque temps pour l'observer. 

« C'est une histoire d'une fille qui rentre dans sa ville natale après 15 ans, et qui rencontre une autre fille qu'elle connaissait, sauf que cette deuxième fille déteste le père de la première et par extension toute sa famille, et donc cette fameuse première. Et je suppose que tu peux deviner comment ça se finit, vu le titre… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire penser à autre chose, j'adore ce livre. »

Elsa pensait honnêtement que l'effet obtenu allait plutôt être l'opposé que celui que Belle cherchait, mais elle se força à sourire quand même, étant quand même touchée par l'intention. Aussi, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de livres qu'Elsa avait l'habitude de lire. 

« C'est très gentil, Belle. Je le lirai. », répondit Elsa, avant de mettre le livre dans sa sacoche. Voyant l'horloge, située sur un poteau attaché au bureau, elle continua. « Je vais pas tarder à y aller, je dois rejoindre Mégara chez une amie à elle. »  
« C'était très sympa de te voir, j'espère que tu repasseras ! »  
« Je suis sûre que oui. », répondit Elsa, « mais avant de partir je dois te donner quelque chose. C'est pas urgent, mais bon, ça sert à rien d'attendre non plus. »

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit le double des clés de son van, qu'elle avait pris en sortant. 

« Je me suis dit que si je reste un peu, ça serait pratique de te donner un double des clés de mon van. Enfin, vu qu'au moins, toi, si j'ai un problème avec mes clés, je sais où te trouver, Mégara est un peu… dispersée. Je te dirais bien que tu peux passer quand tu veux, mais vu qu'il est actuellement à seulement quelques mètres de chez toi, je me doute que ça ne sera pas utile. Cela dit, ça pourrait être utile que t'en aies un double. »

Belle prit les clés, et les rangea dans son sac immédiatement. 

« Je comprends oui, j'en prendrai bonne attention » répondit Belle, d'un sourire calme, voulant imiter celui d'Elsa.  
« C'est vraiment gentil. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, à plus ! »

Sur ces mots, Elsa partit, repoussant la même lourde porte de la bibliothèque, partant sur des rues un peu différentes, l'amie de Mégara habitant de l'autre côté du village, ce qui restait assez proche. Elle repensa au livre que Belle lui avait donné, qui était toujours dans son sac, et elle le sortit, pour continuer à l'examiner. Elle lut le résumé au dos, somme toute assez proche de celui que Belle lui en avait fait, et le remis dans son sac. 

_Eh, après tout pourquoi pas._


	4. Celui avec le téléphone

Il était à peine 15 heures, Belle venait de rentrer du travail, et elle lisait un livre dans le canapé, quand elle sentit quelque chose vibrer. Comme un vibreur de portable. Elle tenta d'identifier où était le fameux téléphone, mais ce n'était pas le sien, et elle ne voyait rien sur la table. En tendant un peu l'oreille, elle parvint à identifier que la vibration venait du canapé où elle était assise. Elle fouilla rapidement entre le coussin du dossier et celui du fessier, et trouva finalement le téléphone. 

Le téléphone était d'un blanc d'argent, pas immaculé certes, dans la mesure où il avait passé un certain temps dans le canapé, mais il restait d'une certaine propreté. Ce n'était clairement pas le téléphone de Mégara, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille avec ses impacts, ses rayures, et la peinture qui partait. Des lignes bleues parcouraient la tranche du téléphone qu'elle avait entre ses mains, et il avait un aspect très léger, très minimal. Et il vibrait. Elsa étant toujours chez l'amie de Mégara, elle décida de décrocher. 

« Allô ? » dit une voix féminine de l'autre bout du fil.  
« Oui, allô ? »  
« Attends, ce n'est pas Elsa ? » demanda la voix, montrant des signes d'inquiétude.  
« Non non, c'est Be— »  
« Oh mon dieu qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait avec Elsa ? Je vous préviens si vous ne me répondez pas tout de suite je ne réponds plus de rien, je viens tout de suite et vous allez voir ce dont je suis capable ! »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste— »  
« Je vous conseille de faire au plus court et de ne surtout pas jouer avec moi, je vous promets que vous le regretterez. La dernière personne qui a essayé s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital, et je peux vous dire que c'était pas pour une seule fracture ! »  
« Il n'y a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter, je ne suis qu— »  
« Vraiment, ne me mentez pas, je le saurais immédiatement. Je vous ai déjà dit ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui a essayé ? Oui, je viens de le dire. Ne me mentez pas, et dépêchez-vous de me répondre, bordel ! »  
« Mais j'essaie de le dire ! »  
« Eh bien dites, qu'est-ce que vous attendez à la fin ? »

Belle leva les yeux au ciel. Clairement, la discussion n'allait pas être simple, peu importe qui était de l'autre côté du fil. Elle décida d'ignorer cette dernière remarque. 

« Enfin, je suis Belle. Elsa est venue chez moi hier dans l'après-midi, elle va très bien, elle a juste visiblement oublié son téléphone dans le canapé. »  
« Oh. Mais pourquoi elle est venue chez vous ? »  
« J'habite avec Mégara, qui apparemment est la meilleure amie d– »  
« Oui, oui, je sais qui est Mégara. Elle est où là maintenant ? » répondit la femme de l'autre côté du téléphone, d'un ton exténué.  
« Chez une amie à Mégara. Mais vous êtes qui ? »  
« Comment ça, qui je suis. C'est Anna. »  
« Anna ? »  
« Oui, Anna. Elsa n'a pas parlé de moi ? »  
« Je ne crois pas ? En tout cas si c'est le cas je ne me rappelle pas. »  
« Putain, elle va m'entendre celle-là. Je suis sa sœur ! »

Belle eut un moment de silence, et surtout de légère gêne. Un vide s'installa, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais assez pour être remarquable. 

« Elle a vraiment pas parlé de moi ? » dit soudainement Anna, interrompant le silence.  
« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie de chez vous hier, je crois ? Elle a juste pas dit votre nom. Enfin cela dit ça pourrait être une autre sœur, je sais juste que c'était de chez sa sœur, je suis désolée si je me trompe… »  
« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. », dit Anna, d'un ton sec. « Oui, elle était chez moi. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui demander si elle était bien rentrée, mais elle a pas dû voir le message, j'ai pas eu de réponses. Aussi elle a pas d'autres sœurs. »  
« Mais vou– enfin, tu, n'as pas du tout eu de nouvelles du coup ? »  
« Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je le savais, en plus elle m'avait pas parlé d'aller voir Mégara, si elle l'a fait c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
« Comme j'ai dit, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que c'est une discussion que tu devrais avoir avec elle cela dit. Mais vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
« Tu peux lui donner le téléphone et lui dire de m'appeler ? »  
« Ben c'est-à-dire que je sais pas où elle est, quoi. »  
« Tu peux pas demander à Mégara ? »  
« Je vais essayer. Attends, je te rappelle pour te dire si ça marche ou pas. »  
« Ok, bye ! »

De l'autre côté du fil, Anna avait raccroché. Belle posa le téléphone d'Elsa sur la table, prit le sien, qui était dans sa poche. Elle l'alluma, et alla chercher le nom de Mégara dans les contacts. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler, et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Le bruit familier du numéro en train d'être numéroté se fit entendre, et elle attendit la sonnerie indiquant que le téléphone de Mégara était en train de sonner. Un bip. Deux bips. Trois bips. Quatre bips. 

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale du zéro sept, tren— »

Belle raccrocha. Elle retenta, mais obtint le même résultat. Elle savait que même en temps normal, laisser un message à Mégara était à peu près aussi utile que de parler à un mur, mais qu'en plus, dans ce cas particulier, même si elle voyait le message plus tard, ça serait probablement en rentrant, donc à 2 heures du matin puisqu'elle tenait le bar ce soir, et que donc Elsa serait déjà rentrée depuis longtemps. 

Elle savait donc, par extension, que la chose à faire maintenant était de rappeler Anna, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, mais que Mégara ne répondait pas et qu'il allait donc falloir attendre qu'elle rentre. Elle reprit le téléphone d'Elsa, et appuya sur le bouton. Arrivée devant l'écran de verrouillage, qui représentait Elsa aux côtés d'une rousse, elle le swipa pour le déverrouiller. « Utilisez l'empreinte digitale ou insérez le code PIN. » 

_Merde._

Elle avait l'impression qu'Anna ne serait pas spécialement satisfaite de n'avoir aucune réponse. Elle n'avait maintenant plus le choix, elle allait devoir trouver Elsa. Elle tenta une dernière fois d'appeler Mégara pour faire bonne mesure, mais tomba sur la même messagerie. Malgré le fait qu'elles s'entendaient bien, Belle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies communes avec Mégara. Une, en fait. Et vu que c'était Tiana, et qu'elle était sans doute toujours en train de travailler, cette piste n'allait pas forcément aller très loin. Elle n'allait pas y couper, elle allait devoir vérifier directement chez des gens pour rendre ce portable. 

Elle remit ses chaussures, mit le téléphone dans sa poche, en pensant à prendre le sien, histoire de ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'Elsa. Elle sortit, et commença à réfléchir : Chez quelle amie Mégara aurait-elle pu inviter Elsa en premier ? Au moins, la taille du village limitait les choix. 

Ses deux premières tentatives furent peu fructueuses. La première, Jasmine, qu'elle avait tenté uniquement par vœu pieux, parce que c'était la plus proche, ne la surprit pas vraiment quand elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Mégara en dehors du bar depuis au moins une semaine, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas Elsa. 

Elle mettait plus d'espoirs sur la deuxième, Shank, qui était seulement arrivée quelques mois auparavant, mais qui s'était liée rapidement à Mégara. Malheureusement, Shank n'était même pas chez elle. Belle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait comme travail, ce qui était quand même plutôt rare dans le coin. 

La troisième et dernière tentative était plus probable. Belle, par contre, aurait préféré l'éviter. C'était 5 femmes qui vivaient ensemble dans une maison, et se faisaient appeler les Muses. Le problème n'était pas elles, le problème, c'était le bruit. Elles avaient l'habitude de toujours laisser de la musique, à un volume un peu trop fort. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'insinuait dans chacun des pores de sa peau, que chaque moindre petit murmure, dans cette ambiance, lui faisait l'effet d'un démarrage d'avion, comme si son cerveau n'avait plus aucun filtre. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à fonctionner, pas à supporter. Enfin, elle n'avait pas le choix, et au moins elle allait pouvoir ne pas rester longtemps. 

Un autre élément qui avait fait que Belle n'avait pas tenté cette option en premier, c'était la distance. Les Muses habitaient à l'autre bout du village, ce qui restait relativement court comme marche, mais bon, autant éviter si l'on peut. Une petite quinzaine de minutes, peut-être ? Elle se mit en chemin, et arriva finalement devant la maison. La musique, qu'on entendait de l'extérieur à un volume qui devrait être celui de l'intérieur, indiquait qu'elles étaient bien à la maison. Elle monta sur le perron, et appuya sur la sonnette. 

Elle attendit quelques instants, et eut vraiment peur que l'avertissement sonore n'eût été étouffé par la musique. Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à sérieusement songer à partir, la porte s'ouvrit. La femme qui lui ouvrit était grande, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, retenus par un bandeau doré. 

« Oh, bonjour Belle ! Ça va ? »

_Ah._ Belle ne se souvenait pas du prénom de celle qui venait de lui parler. _Terpsichore ? Calliope ? Érato ?_ Elle savait que les Muses, histoire de pousser le vice, se faisaient toutes surnommer comme les réelles muses, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de comment cette Muse particulière se faisait appeler. Elle décida de ne pas tenter sa chance. 

« Oui, ça va ! Et toi ? »  
« Ben écoute ça va, merci. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »  
« Est-ce que Mégara est là ? Elle répond pas à son téléphone. »  
« Oui, oui, elle est là, elle est venue avec une amie à elle. »  
« Oui, c'est justement pour elle que je viens. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui donner ça ? Elle l'a oublié à la maison. », dit Belle, en sortant le téléphone de sa poche et en le tendant vers celle dont elle avait oublié le nom.  
« Oh, c'est tout ? Tu rentres pas ? »  
« Non, non, il faut que je rentre, j'ai des trucs à faire. », mentit Belle. « Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que sa sœur l'a appelée, et qu'elle devrait la rappeler, et plutôt tôt que tard. »  
« Ah, c'est pour ça que c'était si pressé » sourit la Muse. « Je lui transmettrai le message, no problemo. Ben si t'as des trucs à faire, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, profite bien de l'après-midi ! »  
« Merci, vous aussi ! Et dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part ! »  
« Je le ferai ! »

À ces mots, la Muse ferma la porte, et Belle se tourna pour se mettre sur le chemin du retour. En marchant dans la ville, parmi les rues pavées, elle demeurait quand même pensive. 

_Je suis sûre que c'était Calliope…_

* * *

Ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'Elsa était assise en tailleur sur ce coussin posé sur le sol, et malgré toutes les stratégies qu'elle avait mises en place, les fourmis dans ses jambes commençaient à lui poser un certain problème. Il était évident que Mégara n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle cherchait en venant ici. 

Quand Mégara lui avait proposé le matin même de la rejoindre chez des amies, en promettant qu'elles passeraient un bon moment, elle pensait juste à se poser, tranquillement, avec des amies, et passer du bon temps. C'était un peu ce qu'il se passait, mais avec des enceintes balançant de la musique à plein volume. Elle aurait probablement pu l'apprécier, si elle n'avait pas été aussi forte et surtout saturée. 

La pièce était un véritable aquarium. La fumée était omniprésente, et l'odeur ne laissait absolument aucun doute sur sa teneur. Mégara et ses 5 amies, qui apparemment se faisaient appeler les Muses, étaient toutes posées sur le sol, à part Clio qui était allongée sur le canapé, et Melpomène qui faisait des aller-retours réguliers dans la cuisine. Elles parlaient toutes entre elles, et Elsa se sentait exclue d'un peu toutes les conversations. 

C'était plutôt compréhensible. Elle venait d'arriver, et tout ce monde se connaissait déjà depuis plusieurs années, évidemment qu'elles avaient plus de conversation entre elles. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était compréhensible que ça faisait Elsa se sentir mieux, cela dit. Au moins, il était un peu plus de 16 h, et Mégara devant ouvrir le bar à 17 h, elle allait bientôt pouvoir utiliser cette excuse pour partir et se reposer chez elle. 

L'ennui qu'elle sentait la faisait se remémorer d'autres souvenirs. Elle se souvenait d'une soirée particulièrement ennuyeuse qu'elle avait passé avec Mérida et Mulan. Les émotions sous-jacentes n'étaient pas les mêmes, évidemment, mais l'exclusion qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle lui rappelait le sentiment de jalousie quand elle avait remarqué, notamment parce qui donc aurait pu l'ignorer, que Mérida parlait beaucoup plus avec Mulan, et reconnaissait à peine l'existence d'Elsa. La complicité qu'elle sentait entre les deux autres femmes, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois à ce moment-là. L'amertume du moment où Mérida avait commencé à la sermonner parce qu'Elsa avait essayé, une fois de trop, d'amener un sujet qui pouvait peut-être l'inclure elle aussi. 

Ces divagations furent interrompues par une légère tape sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, et tourna instantanément son regard vers le visage de la responsable. Le visage, très anguleux, qui lui apparut, était surplombé d'un bandeau doré, qui lui renvoyait le peu de lumière qui arrivait à venir des fenêtres. _Calliope ?_ croyait se souvenir Elsa. 

« Désolée, y avait Belle à la porte, elle voulait te rendre ça » dit Calliope, lui tendant son téléphone.

Elsa savait qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone, elle s'était rendu compte assez vite une fois arrivée que son moyen principal de distraction dans ce type de situation n'était pas dans son sac. Elle ne s'en était pas plus inquiétée que ça, se disant qu'elle le trouverait bien en rentrant, pensant bien sûr que ce moment arriverait plus vite que ça. 

« Merci. », répondit-elle, sobrement.  
« Elle m'a dit de te dire que ta sœur avait appelé, et apparemment tu dois vite la rappeler. »

_Putain, enfin_. L'excuse qu'elle attendait. Elle l'alluma, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée. 4 heures et demie. Mégara devait partir dans une dizaine de minutes, quinze au maximum. 

« Euh, du coup, si ça gêne personne, je vais sortir la rappeler et rentrer, il fallait pas que je tarde de toute façon. »  
« Bien sûr ! J'espère que t'as passé un bon moment ! »  
« Ouais, c'était bien. », répondit Elsa.

Elle adressa un au revoir final à la compagnie, et sortit de la maison. _Enfin, on peut respirer_ , pensa-t-elle, en plaquant son dos contre la porte pour la fermer. 

Elle déverrouilla le téléphone, et composa le numéro d'Anna. Elle le porta à son oreille, et attendit que l'intéressée ne décroche. Un bip, deux bips. 

« Allô Elsa ? » répondit Anna, de l'autre bout du fil.  
« Allô ? Tu voulais m'appeler ? »  
« Ben oui, t'as pas répondu à mon SMS. »  
« Quel SMS, j'ai rien reçu ? »  
« Bah j'espère que si parce que je te l'ai clairement envoyé. »  
« Attends, je vérifie. »

Elsa s'enleva le téléphone de l'oreille, et alla dans l'application Messagerie. Évidemment, le message était là, « Alors Elsa, bien rentrée ? ». Suivi d'un emoji qui souriait. 

« Je suis désolée Anna, je l'ai bien reçu, je l'avais pas vu. »  
« Ah bah tu vois que j'avais raison, quand même, tu remettrais ma parole en doute comme ça ? D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire, tu parles même pas de moi à ta nouvelle copine, là ? »  
« Comment ça ma nouvelle copine ? »  
« Ben Belle, c'est elle qui a décroché tout à l'heure, elle savait pas qui j'étais. »  
« Mais c'est pas ma copine ? » dit Elsa, une note de perplexité dans la voix.  
« Oui enfin ta nouvelle amie, tu me comprends. T'inquiète, je sais que ta copine c'est cette Mérida, là. Je pensais que t'allais rentrer directement chez elle d'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi ? »  
« Chez nous, Anna. », corrigea Elsa avant même de penser, agacée par le fait qu'Anna désignait toujours l'endroit où elle habitait avec Mérida comme si c'était chez Mérida. Puis la réalisation lui tomba dessus. « Enfin, cette fois-ci, oui, t'as raison, c'est chez Mérida. On est plus ensemble. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Anna, tentant de cacher son enthousiasme derrière une intonation qui se voulait neutre.  
« J'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait trompé, je me suis cassée. », répondit Elsa, sa voix craquant légèrement malgré toute sa volonté à paraître impassible.  
« Oh. » Toute trace d'enthousiasme avait disparu de la voix d'Anna de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Je suis vraiment désolée Elsa… Tu gères comment ? »

Anna n'avait jamais aimé Mérida. Elle n'avait vraiment même cherché à cacher ce fait, et ne cachait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose de ce qu'elle pensait, que cela concerne Mérida ou pas. Elle pensait que Mérida était une très mauvaise influence pour sa sœur, que l'histoire allait mal finir, et probablement plus mal pour Elsa que pour _l'autre_. Elsa avait été toujours un peu mal à l'aise devant la réaction, qu'Anna pensait subtile, que sa sœur avait à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Mérida. 

Mais là, après qu'Elsa lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé, Anna n'était pas en train de lui dire qu'elle l'avait bien dit. Et pourtant, elle l'avait bien dit. Sous-entendu, en tout cas. Mais toutes les émotions qu'Elsa pouvait sentir à l'autre bout du fil, c'était de la réelle inquiétude et de l'empathie. 

« Ça va mieux. Je suis venue ici directement après les avoir découvertes, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires, donc normalement j'aurais pas besoin d'y retourner. »  
« Bon… C'est déjà ça. Vraiment, Elsa, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux à partir de maintenant. »  
« Ouais, je suppose. »  
« Enfin, si à un quelconque moment tu veux venir passer un peu de temps hésite pas, enfin tu sais ça. »  
« Oui, Anna. », dit Elsa en souriant. Elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur, et aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, mais aller là-bas, là où elle avait passé son enfance, pouvait être un peu… trop. Elle arrivait à le supporter, mais à petites doses. « J'y penserai, mais pour l'instant je vais rester un peu ici, je pense. »  
« Comment tu veux, mais t'as pas intérêt à m'ignorer encore, pense à vérifier tes messages. »  
« Je n'y couperai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
« Allez, bonne fin d'après-midi, et surtout n'hésite pas à appeler » dit Anna, insistant bien sur chaque mot de la deuxième partie de la phrase, ce qui amusa Elsa.  
« Bien sûr, quand est-ce que j'hésite ? »  
« Appelle moi ! Je te tiens à l'œil ! Et tu ne peux pas voir ça puisque je suis au téléphone, mais je fais le signe là tu sais qui veut dire que je te tiens à l'œil. Allez, je te laisse. À /bientôt/ ! »

Et Anna raccrocha. Elsa remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle avait marché un peu au hasard pendant son appel, et au début se demanda si elle allait pouvoir retrouver son chemin. Heureusement, elle vit l'église au loin. Elle se souvenait être passée devant sur son chemin pour aller chez les Muses, et retrouva donc ainsi son chemin assez aisément. Une grosse quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la maison de Mégara et de Belle. Elle sonna, espérant que Belle était à l'intérieur. Heureusement, elle entendit presque immédiatement une voix crier à l'intérieur. 

« J'arrive ! »

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et Belle était de l'autre côté. Elle l'invita à rentrer, et elles se posèrent toutes deux sur le canapé. 

« Alors, t'as passé une bonne après-midi là-bas ? » lui demanda Belle.  
« Oui, elles sont sympa… Je suis désolée que tu aies dû amener mon téléphone d'ailleurs, ça aurait pu attendre… Mais merci. T'as fait quoi après ça ? »  
« Oh, tu sais, rien de spécial, je suis restée ici et j'ai continué mon livre… »

_Ce que j'aurais donné pour une après-midi comme ça…_ , pensa Elsa. 


	5. Celui avec le bar

« Alors, donc, maintenant nous passons, au nouveau point à l'ordre du jour : l'achat d'une nouvelle table »

Belle était dans cette réunion depuis maintenant 3 heures, et elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait physiquement mourir d'ennui. Chaque nouveau sujet apporté par Monsieur Dickens ne faisait que renforcer cette impression, ne faisant que s'enfoncer dans l'inutilité. On était passé des huilages de portes à la nouvelle table, en passant par une amélioration du système d'emprunt, qui consistait toujours en un gigantesque livre de notes. Pas que le sujet ne portât sur une modernisation. Monsieur Dickens voulait simplement le remplacer par un système de fiches. 

Elle n'avait pas toujours été ennuyée par ces réunions. Elle se souvenait d'avant, quand elle avait été engagée, des discussions enflammées sur chaque table à placer, chaque horloge à remplacer, chaque poignée de porte à acheter. Puis, la frustration avait remplacé l'enthousiasme. Peu importe les arguments qu'elle ou Bianca employaient, Monsieur Dickens avait toujours le dernier mot, et disons qu'il n'avait pas forcément la même vision de la bibliothèque qu'elles. 

La frustration, à son tour, avait fait place à la résignation et l'ennui. Le changement avait été assez récent. Face à la persistance incessante de Monsieur Dickens, Belle avait fini par abandonner. Elle opposait bien quelques arguments à chaque fois, mais sans grande conviction, et en sachant bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune valeur. 

Bianca, de son côté, persistait encore et toujours. Belle enviait un peu cette innocence. Elle présentait chacun de ses arguments avec ténacité, et force illustrations. Bien sûr, elle ne remportait jamais face à Monsieur Dickens, mais elle trouvait apparemment de l'intérêt dans le fait d'essayer. Quand bien même Belle pouvait admirer cette volonté, ça ne l'arrangeait pas spécialement, dans la mesure où ce qu'elle voulait, c'était laisser Monsieur Dickens avec ses idées déjà toutes faites et partir d'ici. 

Et pourtant, ce moment ne semblait pas près d'arriver. Plusieurs autres sujets allaient être abordés, et il était déjà un peu plus de 22 heures. Après avoir présenté ses quelques arguments sur le sujet en cours, histoire de paraître impliquée, elle se remit à compter les secondes sur l'horloge de la salle de réunion. Elle se mit à penser à la semaine passée, depuis qu'Elsa était arrivée. Les matins à la bibliothèque avaient été moins ennuyeux, Elsa étant venue quasiment tout les jours, discutant de choses et d'autres, feuilletant des livres, remplissant un peu l'espace qui était tellement vide d'habitude. Ça n'avait clairement pas amélioré d'un poil les réunions, évidemment. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, 4 heures semblaient avoir passées. Une heure plus tard, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis 1 semaine, mais au moins il ne restait plus qu'un point à aborder. Une fois le point abordé, elle prit son sac qui était sur le dossier de sa chaise, le mit à son épaule, dit rapidement au revoir à Monsieur Dickens et à Bianca, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fila à travers les rues, marchant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour rentrer à la maison. Arrivée devant la porte, elle chercha dans sa poche. 

Il n'y avait rien. 

Elle retenta, mais la poche du pantalon qu'elle portait étant minuscule, et dans la mesure où deux phalanges suffisaient pour atteindre le fond, elle ne risquait pas de louper grand-chose dedans. Elle sonna, en sachant que Mégara n'était pas encore rentrée du bar, mais peut-être qu'Elsa si ? Elle savait qu'Elsa avait été invitée à venir voir Mégara au bar ce soir, mais elle n'allait sans doute pas rester jusqu'à la fermeture. 

Elle sonna à la porte, comptant fortement sur la présence d'Elsa. Elle voulait si fort éviter d'aller au bar, encore plus à cette heure-là. Les pires habitants du village devaient y être actuellement. Elle devait en être à quoi, cinq demandes en mariage de la part de Gaston ? Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter d'y aller. Elle sonna une nouvelle fois, peut-être qu'Elsa n'avait tout simplement pas entendu ? Au bout de quatre essais, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. 

Elle refit le chemin d'ici à la bibliothèque. Deux fois. Elle inspecta chaque pavé, chaque ombre laissée par les poteaux, chaque bordure du trottoir. La lumière des réverbères éclairaient la rue de son faible orange. Cette lueur ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas exactement attendre le lever du soleil. Et puis, elle aurait quand même dû permettre de retrouver des clés. Et pourtant, ces deux aller-retours n'eurent aucun résultat. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau devant la porte fermée de sa maison, sans la moindre trace de ce qu'elle cherchait. 

Elle essaya d'appeler, d'abord Mégara, puis Elsa, mais après quelques tentatives des deux côtés, elle dut aussi abandonner cette piste. Elle s'assit sur la marche devant la porte, et se demanda si elle pouvait attendre. Il était 23h40, et Mégara allait finir au bas mot à 2 h. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de se poser, lire un peu et dormir. 

Mais de l'autre côté, elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller au bar. Ses dernières expériences l'avaient à jamais dégoûtée de cette idée, et c'était vraiment hors de question. Mais finalement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? 

Elle fouilla dans son sac, espérant trouver peut-être les clés, qu'elle aurait mises là par erreur au lieu de dans sa poche. Elle y trouva ses deux ou trois livres, son portefeuille, son chargeur et d'autres nécessités qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Pas de traces de clé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit métallique se fît entendre, la sensation sur sa main allant avec. Pleine d'espoir, elle attrapa l'objet et le fit sortir de son sac. 

Les clés d'Elsa. C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac. Les clés qu'Elsa lui avait données il y a quelques jours, à la bibliothèque. Pas de chance pour trouver les siennes, elle allait vraiment devoir aller au bar. 

Elle se mit à penser, cela dit. Elsa ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle pouvait « passer quand elle voulait » ? Elle devait bien avoir un lit dans son van. Elle pourrait dormir un peu, et expliquer la situation le lendemain à Elsa, et tout irait bien. Elle pesa quand même le pour et le contre. Pour, ça lui évitait d'aller au bar. Contre, elle allait devoir expliquer la situation. Deux forts arguments des deux côtés. 

Le pour l'emporta finalement, l'aversion de Belle pour le bar où Mégara travaillait étant beaucoup trop grande. Elle prit les clés, trouva la clé de la porte principale du van, et l'ouvrit. Elle alluma la lumière, et referma derrière elle. 

L'intérieur du van était magnifique. Il aurait pu être plus rangé, certes, mais bon, elle n'allait quand même pas se plaindre. Elle inspecta un peu l'intérieur, essayant d'identifier où étaient les trucs important, principalement le lit. 

À sa gauche était la cuisine, avec deux plaques électriques et un évier, tandis que devant elle semblait le salon, avec une petite table et deux chaises autour. À sa droite ne se trouvait que la porte vers la cabine du conducteur, et une guitare, accrochée au mur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui semblait être dans un couloir. Sur la droite du couloir, un miroir posé sur une porte, qui devait donner sur la salle de bains, et au bout du couloir, une échelle, entourée de rangements. 

Elle n'osa bien évidemment ouvrir aucun rangement, d'autant qu'il était assez peu probable que le lit ne se trouvât dans un tiroir. Elle monta l'échelle, et trouva assez rapidement la réponse à sa question : le lit était là, un grand lit deux places, qui avait l'air extrêmement confortable. Une fois que Belle s'y posa, elle put le confirmer : Il était très confortable. Elle prit son téléphone, et mit un réveil à 9 h. Ainsi, elle aurait le temps d'expliquer la situation sans en entraîner une autre potentiellement gênante, et elle pouvait tout de même profiter du sommeil. 

Elle descendit du lit histoire d'éteindre la lumière : Il ne s'agissait pas de vider la batterie. Pour remonter, elle s'éclaira avec son écran de téléphone portable. Quand elle fut enfin posée, elle sortit le livre de son sac et lut un peu, mais abandonna assez rapidement quand elle vit la difficulté à tenir la lampe et le livre. Et puis, après tout, elle ne voulait pas non plus vider la batterie de son téléphone, son réveil devant quand même pouvoir sonner le lendemain. 

Après avoir éteint la lumière, elle pensa aux évènements de la dernière semaine, depuis qu'Elsa était arrivée. Elle aimait bien sa présence, qui avait quand même apporté quelques évènements dans sa vie si monotone. Bon, c'était pas grand-chose, mais déjà quelqu'un qui venait la voir à la bibliothèque, c'était à ne pas négliger. Elle repensa à sa première rencontre, quand Elsa était arrivée à sa porte et que Belle était restée plantée là, sans rien dire pendant un certain temps. Elle se crispa un peu à ce souvenir, mais évidemment, un souvenir gênant en appelant d'autres, elle se mit à penser à d'autres moments. Le moment où elle s'était étendue sur ce qu'elle pensait de son métier de bibliothécaire, ou bien quand elle avait commencé à parler de typographie et qu'elle avait l'impression que ça avait gêné Elsa. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas ajouter quoi que ce soit à cette liste. 

_J'espère vraiment qu'il y aura pas de problèmes quand je lui dirais que j'ai dormi ici demain…_ , fut la dernière pensée de Belle avant de s'endormir. 

* * *

Elsa était dans ce bar depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait compter. Elle était assise au comptoir, attendant que Mégara ait un temps libre pour pouvoir lui parler peut-être 5 minutes, et attendait le reste du temps. 

Six mecs lui avaient déjà offert des verres, qu'elle avait refusés. Le bar était entièrement peuplé d'hommes, à l'exception d'une femme sur une table dans un coin, qui portait une capuche, empêchant de voir son visage, et semblait manger la même pomme depuis des heures. Elle n'osa pas la déranger, la femme semblant déjà bien occupée avec sa pomme. Elsa la regardait quand elle s'ennuyait trop. Cette femme, et surtout sa pomme visiblement infinie, la rendait vraiment curieuse. 

Ça lui faisait aussi passer le temps autrement qu'en regardant ailleurs, car peu importe où l'on posait le regard, tout ce qui était à portée de vue était des hommes, probablement dans la quarantaine, pour ne rien arranger. Ils avaient un peu tous l'air de tourner autour d'un grand musclé, qui visiblement s'appelait Gaston, vu la chanson que son acolyte s'était senti obligé de chanter fort dans tout le bar. 

Elle aurait bien dit qu'au moins ce groupe, une fois qu'elle avait rejeté Gaston, faisait leurs affaires dans leur coin, mais si leurs affaires n'étaient pas crier à tout bout de champ et que leur coin n'était pas littéralement tout le bar, ça l'aurait arrangée. Enfin, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle continuait à boire son diabolo-grenadine. 

Elle n'avait pas spécialement grand-chose contre l'alcool, mais elle sentait bien que dans cet environnement, perdre son contrôle était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. 

Elle était donc là, sur le comptoir, avec son diabolo-grenadine, quand Mégara apparut enfin. 

« Alors, ça se passe bien ? » lui demanda Mégara.  
« Évidemment que ça se passe pa— »  
« Une pinte, s'il vous plaît ! » la coupa un client.  
« Oups, désolée Elsa, je dois y retourner ! »

Elsa était énervée. En une semaine, Mégara avait eu le temps de l'emmener quatre fois chez les Muses, et c'était la troisième soirée qu'elle passait au bar, ne faisant que s'ennuyer pendant que Mégara servait des verres. Elle aurait bien préféré passer ce temps à la maison, pour se reposer, pas passer des heures à ne rien faire parce que Mégara voulait apparemment l'avoir à disposition. Elle avait bien essayé de refuser, mais Mégara avait insisté, et Elsa n'avait pas plus tenté. Et elle s'était donc retrouvée pour une énième fois à ne rien faire. 

Le bruit de ses propres doigts, frappant un par un le comptoir, parvenait à contenir légèrement sa colère, juste assez pour réussir à ne pas partir en vrille. Elle serrait tellement ses dents qu'elle les aurait cassées fût-elle à contracter sa mâchoire un tout petit peu plus, et bien que son corps fût contracté à son maximum physique, elle sentait le tremblement presque imperceptible de chacun de ses muscles. 

Elle retourna son regard sur la femme à la pomme, dans une tentative de se distraire. De son visage, seules les lèvres étaient visibles. En se basant uniquement sur cette partie pour déchiffrer son expression faciale, elle avait l'air si sérieuse, et en même temps tout son corps semblait si relâchée. Elsa tentait de rassembler le courage pour aller la voir, pour au moins avoir une personne à qui parler, pour peut-être réussir à passer le temps plus vite. Finalement, elle se décida à se lever, et se dirigea vers la table de cette mystérieuse inconnue. 

« Alors Elsa, tu me quittes ? » l'interpella Mégara, pendant qu'elle était à mi-chemin.

C'en était trop. Elle s'était contentée de discrètes remarques depuis une semaine, mais le fait que Mégara lui reproche de vouloir peut-être faire autre chose qu'attendre, en ne faisant rien et en ne servant à rien, dépassait sa limite. Elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers le bar. 

« Mégara ! J'ai été patiente, mais là j'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas rester à rien faire chez tes amies pendant que tu t'amuses avec elles. Je ne veux pas juste attendre à ne rien faire au milieu de mecs qui chantent et qui ont l'air d'être de parfait connards. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps tranquille, je ne vais pas bien, je viens de vivre quelque chose que je ne tiens pas bien et je voulais un peu plus d'empathie ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? »  
« Mais… je croyais que… » bégaya Mérida.  
« Oui, tu croyais que ça m'irait, parce que ça te va et que tu ne t'es absolument pas demandée si peut-être je voulais quelque chose de différent. »

La clientèle du bar avait déjà commencé à se concentrer sur la dispute qui venait de commencer. Ils écoutaient, sans intervenir, mais il n'y avait pas une âme présente qui ne regardait pas la situation se dérouler, à part la femme à la pomme, qui ne semblait pas intéressée par la situation ni par l'idée de bouger. 

« Mais tu m'as dit que tu l'avais quittée, je me suis dit que tu voulais juste ne plus être dans la même ville qu'elle pendant un moment, pas ne plus rien faire ! »  
« Meuf, et alors ? Même si je l'ai quittée, et alors ? J'ai besoin de te dire qu'elle m'a trompée, que je chiale comme une merde chaque matin, que je me sens juste comme la pire en permanence ? Toi, plus que tout le monde, devrait quand même me comprendre et comprendre ce que ça veut dire ! Et puis même, c'est la sixième fois que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que je préférerais passer du temps tranquille ! La sixième fois en une semaine, meuf ! Comment tu peux ne pas comprendre au bout de six fois ? »

Mégara restait sans voix. Elsa prenait des respirations lentes, tentant de se calmer. Le reste du bar continuait à les regarder. Le plus massif des clients, celui qu'elle avait cru identifier comme s'appelant Gaston, s'approcha d'elle par-derrière. Elle le sentit arriver, mais ne se tourna pas, continuant à tenter de se calmer pendant que Mégara cherchait ses mots. 

« Pardon, mais tu ruines un peu l'ambiance, c'était censé être ma soirée ce soir. », dit d'une voix grave le fameux client.  
« Toi, tu t'approches d'un centimètre de plus et je donne pas cher de ta capacité à faire des gosses. », lui répondit Elsa, d'un ton sec, sans même retourner la tête.

Elle entendit Gaston reculer lentement, sa frustration et sa colère de s'être vu parler comme ça se sentant dans l'air. Mégara, en face, semblait en conflit interne, ne sachant pas si elle devait désescalader la situation ou bien céder à sa forte envie de réponse. Elle choisit finalement. 

« Mais comment tu veux que je comprenne ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu me dises les choses pour que je les comprenne ! Tu me dis que ce n'est pas important, que c'est toi qui l'a quittée ! Je comprends qu'on puisse mal vivre une rupture qu'on a décidée, mais tu dis tout ça sans la moindre émotion ! Vraiment, comme tu voulais que je comprenne ? Tu voulais que je devine ? »  
« Non, mais tu pouvais au moins comprendre que je voulais être tranquille ! Encore une fois, quand bien même je l'avais quittée et ça se terminait là, je peux quand même vouloir être tranquille ! Je me répète, je sais, mais six fois, meuf ! »  
« Six fois quoi ? Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu m'as dit quoi que ce soit ? Si tu veux qu'on se répète, on peut se répéter, mais il faudrait peut-être comprendre que je ne suis pas un devin, oui, il faut dire les choses clairement ! »

Elsa était en train de bouillir. Comment Mégara faisait pour ne pas comprendre était au-dessus de son entendement. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, une menace n'avait pas été suffisante pour Gaston, puisqu'il décida à ce moment de se réapprocher. Cette fois-ci, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, ce qui sur l'instant la fit sursauter, mais cet instant fut plutôt court, Elsa enlevant la main de Gaston de son épaule, en se tournant lentement vers lui. 

« Ça t'a pas suffi que je te menace une fois ? Tu veux vraiment m'énerver là maintenant ? » dit Elsa, serrant les poings, relevant la tête, sentant son sang pulser dans tout son corps.

Gaston ria. _Putain, lui il joue vraiment avec la limite_ , pensa Elsa. Elle sentait l'énergie familière naître dans son abdomen. Autant elle la retint à cet endroit, autant, cette fois-ci, elle décida de ne pas la faire disparaître, de la garder. 

« Écoute, on veut juste passer une bonne soirée, pourquoi on devrait tout gâcher à cause de deux salopes de harpies qui se crêpent le chignon ? »  
« ASSEZ ! » cria Elsa, en balayant sa main, tentant de dégager Gaston.

Ce qu'il se passa ne fut pas exactement comme elle voulait. Gaston, au moins, fut réellement poussé. Perdant son équilibre, il vint tomber sur le sol. Mais de la main d'Elsa sortit une multitude d'étincelles bleues, qui en touchant le sol formèrent tout autant de pics de glace, se dressant de plus d'un mètre vers le plafond et le mur opposé, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul à tous ceux se trouvant dans cette direction. 

Tétanisée, Elsa ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer au début. Elle restait immobile, ses mains devant elle. Regardant les gens autour d'elle, elle vit qu'ils semblaient tout autant tétanisés qu'elle, et la regardaient, comme s'ils voulaient reculer mais n'y arrivaient pas. Elle sentit l'énergie se diffuser dans tout son corps, gelant le sol en dessous de ses pieds, gel qui se répandit sur le sol, le recouvrant entièrement, et montant tel du lierre sur les murs. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle parvint finalement à bouger et courut en dehors du bar. Au premier changement de rue, elle s'arrêta, et regarda le bar au loin, discrètement. Elle vit que les clients du bar étaient sortis, Gaston à leur tête. 

« Cette sorcière a essayé de me tuer ! » cria Gaston.  
« Abuse pas, Gaston, elle t'a juste poussée ! » dit Mégara, tentant de défendre Elsa.  
« Avant de geler le bar entier ! » dit Gaston, avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Écoutez tout le monde, si on ne tue pas cette sorcière, elle nous tuera tous ! Qui est avec moi ? »

Une nuée de « Moi ! » se fit entendre, et Elsa ne voulut pas rester plus longtemps à cet endroit pour entendre la suite de la conversation. Elle courut de rue en rue, ne sachant pas où aller, entendant la horde de villageois à sa trousse derrière elle peu importe où elle allait. Elle sentait chaque pavé sous ses chaussures, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Chaque son autour d'elle l'étourdissait, que ce soit le chant des villageois à ses trousses, ou le bruit de n'importe quel animal nocturne, jusqu'au plus petit sifflement. À chaque virage qu'elle prenait, chaque ombre d'un poteau lui paraissait être un de ses assaillants, et les lampadaires lui semblaient être autant de torches et de fourches fantasmagoriques et chimériques, la poursuivant où qu'elle aille. 

_Où est-ce que je peux aller ? Où peut-on aller dans un village aussi petit quand la moitié des habitants veulent nous tuer ?_

Elle réussit, après avoir parcouru une bonne partie du village, à les semer. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, leurs chants signalant leur inévitable rapprochement, et lui rappelant le moment inéluctable où ils la trouveraient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et sa respiration était erratique. Elle tenta de profiter du peu de temps qu'elle avait pour reprendre son souffle, et son contrôle. Les pensées lui venaient si rapidement, et en si grand nombre, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit, submergée par le flot. 

Et puis, d'un coup, l'unique solution lui apparut. Elle se remit à courir vers la direction de sa seule action possible qui pouvait ne pas avoir une issue négative. Elle prit rues après rues, courant de manière si rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne faisait que glisser sur les pavés, tentant d'éviter de se faire de nouveau repérer par les habitants furieux. Après de nombreux efforts, à bout de souffle, elle arriva finalement à sa destination. 

Elle fouilla rapidement dans ses poches, ses mains moites trouvant difficilement leurs entrées, et en sortit après quelques hésitations les clés du van, devant lequel elle était arrivée. Elle prit celle de la cabine, manquant à plusieurs fois de les faire tomber, et l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Sans même prendre le temps de faire sa ceinture, elle mit le contact, et démarra à toute vitesse, voulant aller le plus loin possible, le plus rapidement possible. 


	6. Celui dans le van

Pour la troisième fois en une semaine, ce n'est pas son réveil qui réveilla Belle. Elle fut d'abord surprise par le plafond à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage. Inspectant ses alentours avec ses mains, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit une place qui était dans sa chambre, et où par voie de conséquence elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller. L'autre indice qui ne laissait aucun doute fut la sensation claire que son environnement était en mouvement. 

Elle se souvint soudainement de la veille : la perte de ses clés, l'idée de dormir dans le van d'Elsa, tout ça lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle, qui hier voulait éviter une situation gênante, en avait une bien pire dans les mains si le van était en route. 

Elle prit son téléphone, laissant son sac sur le lit en attendant. Elle descendit par l'échelle, et arriva dans la pièce principale. Aucun soleil n'était visible, même par la fenêtre. Elle alluma son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure : 4h20. Ceci expliquait cela. Elle alluma la lumière, histoire d'y voir un peu clair. 

Elle prit un peu de temps pour penser à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir y couper, elle allait devoir avertir sa présence d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas juste rester cachée comme un passager clandestin. Bien qu'elle sût que ça allait arriver, elle se posa quelques instants sur la chaise, essayant de réfléchir à comment elle allait devoir s'y prendre. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait rassemblé le peu de courage qu'elle avait, et se tenait devant la porte qui la séparait de la cabine. Elle porta sa main sur la porte, repoussant au maximum le moment fatidique. Mais, il fallait bien le faire, et elle toqua à la porte. À peine une seconde plus tard, le van commença à freiner brutalement, et Belle se retrouva collée contre la porte. 

« Qui est là ? Je… je vous préviens, je sais me défendre. », émana la voix d'Elsa, hésitante et inquiète.  
« C'est moi ? » répondit Belle, avant de se rendre compte que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise façon de dire qui elle était.

Malgré cette réaction, une réponse se fit entendre après un petit silence. 

« Belle ? »

Elsa ouvrit la porte, entrant timidement dans la pièce. Elle semblait à peu près aussi apeurée que curieuse, le deuxième étant totalement compréhensible pour Belle. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Elsa.  
« Je… je suis désolée, je sais que je devrais pas être là, c'est juste que je suis rentrée hier soir, j'avais perdu mes clés et malgré tout mes efforts je ne pouvais pas les retrouver, sur le moment j'ai pensé que je pourrais rester ici la nuit, tu m'avais donné les clés, tu avais plaisanté sur le fait que je pouvais passer… J'ai pensé que je pouvais, je suis vraiment désolée… » répondit rapidement Belle.  
« Ne sois pas désolée. », répondit Elsa, se frottant les mains, « Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Mégara ? »  
« Euh… c'est compliqué, mais disons que j'ai un problème avec un des clients réguliers du bar, et je voulais vraiment pas y aller. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi Belle s'attendait, Elsa sembla accepter cette réponse sans poser de questions. Elle semblait perturbée, ce qu'encore une fois Belle comprenait. 

« Si je peux demander, pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? » demanda Belle.  
« C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas expliquer… Mais je peux vraiment pas revenir. Je sais que je dois te ramener, mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'approcher de ce village maintenant, je suis vraiment désolée que la situation soit aussi compliquée et que je ne puisse même pas te l'expliquer… »  
« Mais on est où là ? »  
« On vient de quitter la Plöckenpass Straße à Oberdrauburg, et le plan c'était de rejoindre la Drautal Sraße. », répondit Elsa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
« Attends… On est en Autriche là ? T'as conduit combien de temps ? », demanda Belle.  
« À peu près 2 heures, un peu moins, peut-être ? J'ai pas exactement compté. »

Belle se sentait perdue, confuse. Elle était à peine déjà allée dans un autre village, et elle se retrouvait maintenant dans un pays différent ? Alors qu'une partie d'elle était excitée de ce fait, une autre partie en était particulièrement angoissée, et cette deuxième partie était loin d'être négligeable. Elsa sembla percevoir assez rapidement son angoisse, et continua. 

« Enfin, vraiment, t'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne peux pas retourner au village, mais je peux te ramener à quelques kilomètres, et de là ça sera facile de revenir à pied. »  
« D'accord… » répondit Belle, incertaine.  
« Ça va ? », demanda Elsa  
« Oui, oui. », lui répondit Belle.

Elsa repassa la porte menant à la cabine, et s'assit dans le siège conducteur. Belle restait en place, se tenant les mains. Elsa se retourna, regardant Belle. 

« Alors, tu viens ? » demanda Elsa, naturellement.

Belle se sentait soulagée d'avoir enfin une chose simple et claire à faire. Elle passa aussi la porte, la refermant derrière elle, après avoir éteint la lumière de la pièce principale. Elle s'installa dans le siège passager, et mit sa ceinture. Elle tourna son regard sur Elsa, et reconnut sur son visage l'incertitude et l'inquiétude, pour les avoir vécues quelques instants plus tôt, quand elle hésitait à frapper à la porte. 

« Bon, on y va ? » dit Elsa à voix haute, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.  
« On y va. », répondit Belle, tentant de rassurer Elsa, mais en réalité arrivant à peine à se rassurer elle-même.

Et comme ça, le van démarra. Les phares permettaient de distinguer quelques bâtiments de la ville, qui paraissaient si étrangers à Belle, si nouveaux et pourtant si anciens. Elles se réengagèrent sur la Plöckenpass Straße, qui devraient les ramener en Italie dans une trentaine de kilomètres. 

Belle ferma les yeux. Malgré le trouble de son esprit, la vibration du moteur et la sensation de vitesse était quelque chose d'agréable, dont elle voulait profiter tant qu'elle pouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle les rouvrit, profitant du paysage. Elles venaient à peine de sortir de la ville, et déjà par la lumière des phares se faisaient voir les forêts, les montagnes, les étendues de plaines. Tous ces éléments étaient présents aux environs de son village, mais elle n'avait jamais pu les voir sous cet angle, qui apportait une nouvelle dimension à ce paysage qui était si proche de ce dont elle avait l'habitude, et pourtant si différent. Elle tourna son regard vers Elsa. 

« C'est magnifique, non ? »  
« Oui », répondit Elsa, très visiblement angoissée, regardant dans le rétroviseur toutes les quelques secondes, comme si elle voyait quelque chose.  
« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Belle, avant de se rendre compte de la question qu'elle venait de poser. _Évidemment que ça ne va pas, elle vient de fuir au beau milieu de la nuit pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison._ « Enfin je veux dire, quelque chose te tracasse ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit. »  
« Attends, quoi, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Je sais pas, il y a toujours une voiture derrière moi, et toujours une seule… Elle a l'air de chercher à maintenir quelque chose comme deux ou trois fois la distance normale, et je crois que c'est la même depuis l'aller. »

Belle regarda dans le rétroviseur. Tout ce qui était clairement distinguable de cette fameuse voiture, c'était ses phares allumés. Elle était effectivement plus loin qu'une voiture serait normalement sur ce genre de route, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. 

« Elsa, c'est peut-être juste une voiture qui est derrière nous, peut-être qu'elle vient d'Oberdrauburg et que c'était une voiture différente à l'aller ? On ne voit rien comme ça. »  
« Mouais. », répondit Elsa. Elle continuait à regarder dans le rétroviseur. « Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre. »

Belle se mit à regarder par sa fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, sa lumière orangée éclarant au loin à travers les pics. Ce moment était incroyable, ce n'était pas encore le réveil de la nature, mais l'instant juste d'avant. Toute la nature était suspendue, comme quelqu'un d'endormi dont le corps sentirait, inconsciemment, que le réveil doit bientôt sonner. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas encore, et seuls les insectes se faisaient entendre. 

Elle imaginait que dans une ou deux dizaines de minutes, quand le soleil aurait suffisamment monté, aux reflets lointains s'ajouterait le reflet dans la rosée de la plaine qu'elles surplombaient. La vitesse de la voiture, relativement lente pour ne pas risquer une mésaventure dans ces routes de montagne, lui permettait de bien profiter du spectacle actuel, et d'attendre avec impatience ce qui allait arriver après. 

Toute cette vue qui s'offrait à elle la fit réfléchir. Elle voulait en voir plus. Son angoisse ne s'était pas totalement envolée, mais elle avait laissé une place bien plus importante à la curiosité. Elle ne savait évidemment pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais en tout cas elle ne voulait plus rester chez elle, ne sortant que pour travailler à la bibliothèque, où il se passait encore moins de choses. Tous les jours ne faisaient que se tenir immobiles, et Belle voulait vivre autre chose que cette vie. 

Malheureusement, Elsa était en train de la raccompagner vers cette fameuse vie. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle décida d'au moins profiter du temps qui restait, d'à peu près une heure et demie selon le GPS. 

Elle enleva son regard de la fenêtre, et le retourna vers Elsa. Elle constata que la blonde regardait à peine la route, et était toujours concentrée sur le rétroviseur, regardant la voiture qui était derrière. Même là, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour dire si cette voiture était la même qu'il y a 10 minutes, mais si Elsa ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, elle aurait probablement remarqué si c'était une autre voiture. 

Elle regarda la route devant elle, et remarquait qu'elles commençaient à descendre vers un village sur la route. Elle le regarda, constatant tout ce qui faisait de ce village un village différent du précédent, quand soudain, ce qu'elle avait redouté en voyant Elsa arriva. 

« Elsa ! Fais attention ! » hurla Belle.

Un camion venait d'arriver, par la droite, sur une route perpendiculaire à la leur. Il était déjà devant elle, et Elsa ne l'avait pas vu, trop préoccupée par la voiture devant elle. Elsa freina rapidement, la force de cet arrêt brutal les propulsant en avant. Heureusement, elles portaient toutes deux leurs ceintures de sécurité, Elsa roulait suffisamment lentement pour pouvoir freiner sur une distance assez courte, évitant le camion, et la voiture derrière elle était suffisamment loin pour pouvoir freiner sans aucune collision. Belle, une fois qu'elle eût repris ses esprits, se tourna vers Elsa, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allât bien. 

Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'est qu'à l'endroit sur le volant où étaient précedemment les mains d'Elsa étaient de gros morceaux de glace, et qu'Elsa avait soudainement fondu en larmes. 

* * *

Littéralement tous les pires cauchemars d'Elsa étaient en train de se réaliser. Elle avait encore dû fuir un endroit parce que des gens la poursuivaient à cause de ses pouvoirs. La subtilité cette fois, c'est qu'en plus, cet endroit, elle y allait pour fuir autre chose, sa relation passée. Et là, prise de surprise par ce camion, en ayant pas été assez attentive, elle avait encore révélé ses pouvoirs, et elle allait se faire détester, si ce n'était pire, par la seule personne avec qui elle avait passé de bons moments depuis sa rupture. 

Les larmes, qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de couler sur son visage, étaient finalement reccueillies par ses mains juste devant. Elle sentait son nez de plus en plus se boucher, et ses sanglots être de plus en plus forts. Pourquoi Belle ne disait-elle rien ? N'avait-elle pas vu ? Elle ne la voyait pas, et n'osait pas se tourner, de peur de voir sa réaction, qui ne pouvait être que du dégoût ou de la crainte. Elle resta encore quelques instants comme ça, pleurant toute l'eau de son corps. Quand ses larmes furent taries, et que ses sanglots se calmèrent, elle entendit la voix de Belle à côté d'elle. 

« Elsa, ça va ? »

Comment ça ? Comment Belle pouvait demander, après avoir vu ça, calmement, si Elsa allait bien ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas déjà insultée, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris la fuite, pourquoi restait-elle ici à lui demander si ça allait ? N'avait-elle donc pas vu la glace formée sur le volant ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle était impossible à louper. Alors, pourquoi ? Elle se sécha les yeux comme elle put avec sa manche, et se décida finalement à affronter le regard de Belle, qu'elle imaginait tantôt haïssant, tantôt répugné. 

Ce n'était pas du tout les émotions qu'elle pouvait lire dans le visage de Belle. Certes, il n'y avait pas que des émotions positives. L'incompréhension se sentait, mêlée à un certain sentiment d'impuissance et une claire anxiété. Mais la forme que prenait sa bouche, et la manière dont ses yeux étaient sur Elsa étaient claires. Elle était surtout inquiète, inquiète pour Elsa. Bien qu'elle en cherchât, elle ne trouvait aucune trace d'une quelconque terreur, ou du moindre dégoût. 

Belle ne parlait pas. Elle lui avait demandé comment ça allait, et maintenant elle la regardait, tentant de paraître le plus calme possible, attendant une réponse de sa part, ne cherchant pas à la brusquer. Elsa rassembla tout son courage pour réussir enfin à répondre à Belle. 

« Je… je suis désolée, Belle. »  
« Désolée de quoi, Elsa ? »  
« Tu vois bien, désolée d'être un monstre… Je vais te ramener et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, je suis désolée… »  
« Mais Elsa, tu n'es pas un monstre… Je reconnais que je n'ai pas exactement compris ce qu'il se passait, mais c'est juste un peu de glace sur un volant, il n'y a rien de grave, pas de blessé, aucune conséquence négative. Beaucoup plus de peur que de mal. »

Elsa ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la première personne dans sa vie à réagir de manière bienveillante, mais c'était certainement la première fois qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis une semaine réagissait comme ça. 

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » continua Belle, de la même voix réconfortante.

Elsa tenta de forcer un sourire, mais le résultat devait probablement être le sourire le moins crédible qu'elle ait jamais fait. Une voiture la doublant à sa gauche, par contre, lui rappela qu'elles étaient toujours sur la nationale. 

« Je t'expliquerai, mais peut-être qu'on devrait aller ailleurs ? » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Belle sourit et acquiesca. Elsa regarda par le rétroviseur, la voiture derrière elles ayant disparue, tout comme la glace sur le volant. Elle démarra la voiture, et descendit au village un ou deux kilomètres plus loin, afin de se garer dans un endroit moins encombrant et surtout moins potentiellement dangereux. 

Après s'être garée, Elsa se sentait comme un funambule abordant son fil. Certes, ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais il n'est finalement jamais sûr de marcher sur ce fil. Elle tentait de ne pas penser à toutes les façons avec lesquelles elle pourrait tomber. 

« Bon, donc… Tu l'as probablement remarqué, mais je crée de la glace. »  
« J'avais vu ça, oui… T'es née avec ? Ou alors tes parents ont oublié d'inviter quelqu'un à ta naissance et du coup cette personne t'a maudite avec le fait de créer de la glace quand t'es surprise ? Tes parents d'ailleurs, si t'es née avec ils les ont aussi ces pouvoirs ? »

Elsa ne s'attendait pas à ces questions. Enfin au moins, ce n'était pas une réaction négative. 

« Je suis née avec, et je peux les utiliser à volonté, ils échappent juste à mon contrôle des fois. Et non, mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Aussi, je crois que tu confonds avec la Belle au Bois Dormant ? »  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'adorais cette histoire quand j'étais petite. »

Elsa était vraiment étonnée de la légèreté avec laquelle Belle prenait cette histoire. Cependant, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle pouvait difficilement dire que cela la dérangeait, vu l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressentie à peine quelques instants auparavant. 

« Tu… n'as pas de problèmes avec ça ? » demande Elsa  
« Quel problème j'aurais ? », répondit Belle, « C'est pas comme si c'était spécialement mes affaires. »  
« Euh… oui, je suppose. »

Un silence s'installa, Elsa ne sachant pas quoi dire, et Belle regardant à travers sa propre fenêtre, comme s'il n'y avait pas spécialement grand-chose à ajouter. Ce silence, cependant, fut interrompu assez vite par une sonnerie venant de la sacoche d'Elsa. Elle prit son téléphone. 

« C'est Mégara, apparemment. Tu veux bien aller de l'autre côté pendant que je réponds ? »  
« Si ça gêne pas, je pense que je vais en profiter pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes et voir un peu ce qu'il n'y a dehors. », répondit Belle, la main déjà sur la poignée.  
« Pas de problèmes, je te fais un signe quand c'est bon. »

Belle sortit, et Elsa décrocha. 

« Meuf, je suis si désolée, je savais pas que ça monterait à ce point, je suis si désolée tu peux pas imaginer » dit immédiatement la voix de Mégara, de l'autre côté du fil.  
« Je sais que tu pensais pas… C'est ma faute, je suis désolée de m'être emportée. »  
« Enfin, tu te serais pas emportée si j'avais compris que tu voulais pas faire tout ça… »  
« Peut-être, et oui je l'ai pas super bien vécu, mais me faire poursuivre par une foule qui voulait me tuer a mis un peu de perspective à tout ça, je dois te l'avouer. », répondit Elsa, tentant le sarcasme.  
« Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de les raisonner, mais ils m'ont juste complètement ignorée… Je t'ai cherchée, mais tu es où là ? »

Entendre Mégara avec une voix sérieuse et inquiète, dénuée de moquerie, était une expérience qui devait être plus rare qu'une apparition du monstre du Loch Ness. Elsa décida de saisir cette chance. 

« Oui, j'ai entendu… Actuellement je suis dans un village sur la Plöckenpass Straße, disons que j'ai un passager supplémentaire. »  
« Je suis désolée, mais vu l'ambiance t'as bien fait de partir effectivement… Attends, c'est Belle ? Elle est pas à la maison là, je me demandais où elle était. »  
« Ouais, c'est elle qui est là. »  
« Attends, mais pourquoi elle est là ? Je pensais pas que t'aurais eu le temps de lui proposer de partir avec toi ? Enfin, c'est un bon choix je suppose, vous avez l'air de vous entendre bien. »  
« Non, non, je lui ai pas proposé, figure-toi qu'apparemment elle trouvait plus ses clés hier soir et qu'elle a décidé de dormir dans le van, du coup je suis en train de la ramener là. »  
« Oh. Oui, c'est probablement mieux si c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Dommage, ça lui aurait probablement plu de partir comme ça. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Ben je sais pas, elle ose plus trop en parler maintenant, mais ça reste quand même assez peu subtil, enfin je veux dire elle se fait chier et elle veut faire autre chose quoi. »  
« Oui, je suppose, enfin je sais pas si elle voudrait partir avec moi, et puis je sais pas si je veux avoir quelqu'un aussi. Et puis elle a genre un taff, quoi. »  
« Si c'est acté, c'est acté. », répondit Mégara. « Tu vas aller où ailleurs après ça ? Chez ta sœur ? »  
« Non, non, elle est un peu occupée en ce moment… Je pensais aller chez Olaf, au moins y a moins de chances que la même chose arrive. »  
« Tu l'as appelé, lui ? » taquina Mégara.  
« Pas encore, mais vu qu'il doit être dans les 5 h et que j'arrive pas avant demain, je me disais que j'appelerais à une heure plus raisonnable. Il va falloir que je te laisse, je peux pas laisser Belle dehors aussi longtemps. Oh, ça me fait penser. Je vais la laisser à quelques kilomètres du village, tu pourras venir la chercher en voiture ? Ça sera plus pratique qu'à pied. »  
« Euh, oui, bien sûr. »  
« Parfait. Je t'appelle quand on y est. À toute ! »  
« À toute ! »

Elsa raccrocha. Elle rangea son téléphone, et chercha Belle des yeux. Après quelques instants, elle la trouva : Elle était toujours dans son champ de vision, mais s'était quelque peu éloignée, s'étant rapprochée des bâtiments pour admirer de plus près leur architecture et leur construction. Ça prit quelque temps, peut-être une minute, mais elle vit enfin le regard de Belle se retourner rapidement, juste le temps de vérifier où en était Elsa dans sa conversation. Elsa en profita pour lui faire un signe, et Belle rentra dans la voiture. 

« Bon, on y va ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient prononcé cette phrase en même temps, et bizarrement avec le même soupçon d'incertitude dans leurs voix. Elsa mit le contact et appuya sur l'accélérateur, continuant la route déjà abordée. 

Elle repensa à ce que Mégara avait dit. Oui, elle s'entendait bien avec Belle. Et Belle aurait potentiellement envie de voir autre chose. Elle avait du mal à se dire que quelqu'un voudrait faire quelque chose, encore plus voyager, avec elle, mais sa réaction au petit accident de tout à l'heure remettait en question ce fait. 

Elle refoula ses pensées. Il était impossible qu'elle veuille, à quoi ça servait de proposer, de toute façon. Elle l'avait déjà quasiment enlevée, elle n'allait pas lui proposer de continuer cette situation qui, elle en était sûre, ne devait pas spécialement l'arranger. 

« J'ai demandé à Mégara si elle pouvait te chercher à l'endroit où tu seras, et elle a dit oui. », dit Elsa, très neutre.  
« Oh. », répondit Belle. « Ce sera… plus pratique, je suppose. »

Continuant leur trajet, elles arrivèrent finalement à un village proche de Little Town, sur la nationale italienne 465. Elles restèrent quelques instants assises, comme si aucune des deux n'osait rien dire. Ce fut Belle qui brisa le silence. 

« Bon, je devrais y aller, hein. »

Elsa, surprise, malgré la banalité apparente de la phrase, mit quelques instants pour répondre. 

« Oui… je vais envoyer un message à Mégara. », répondit-elle finalement.

Elle s'exécuta, pendant que Belle défaisait sa ceinture sa ceinture. Belle alla prendre son sac, toujours sur le lit, et repassa par la cabine. Elle rendit les clés à Elsa, puis sortit par la porte, s'avançant un peu sur la route pour trouver un endroit où Mégara pourrait la voir facilement. 

Elsa ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle savait qu'elle devrait laisser Belle partir, qu'elle devrait elle-même partir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Que devait-elle faire ? Soudainement, sans penser, elle se décala sur le siège passager, ouvrit la porte, et l'interpella, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre. 

« Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »


End file.
